The Warrior's Path
by Oddments and Tweaks
Summary: <html><head></head>Based on the CBBC Gameshow Raven this is the story of a quest from start to hopeful finish. Written during series 1 original airing and before series 2 was broadcast. Very old fic-I apologise in advance! CBBC owns Raven and all his trappings!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! A beginning of a new story! Hooray! Yes, I am afraid is it yet another one based on a cbbc gameshow but they lend themselves so well to storytelling! I would liek to stress that i've been asked to put this one up-I wrote it years ago. As in, when Raven the first series had just been broadcast-most of the stuff I came up with here was long before the second series aired, let alone any spin offs (of which I haven't seen!) So yes, this is a very old fic, my first one ever written in full and follows series one cannon as a start point and everything else I just made up!**

**A warning with this fic-the chapters vary massively in length-it just depends where I figured there were natural pauses-hence why this one is so very short-Sorry!**

**Hope it's not too awful, let me know what you think! **

**The Warrior's Path**

**Chapter 1**

I am Kayra, my kin are the Forest People; ours is the tribe of Oak and Yew. My people are dwindling, our numbers lost. A whisper of malice poisons our leaves; black in the earth withers our roots.

From our treetops, the sky today was strange. Dark was the gloom slashed at, driven back, by radiance of gold. The wind caught the boughs, a changing breath. Deep in my heart, I knew.

The Call had pulled my soul, singing its desperate song. My pack full, heart set; my feet were answering in sprinting strides.

Although my heart was beating with pride, my soul filled with sadness as I ran through the thickets and clearings and even as I leapt the mossy stumps, there was an unnatural quiet, silent gloom. It hung in the shadows of the trees waiting to slither further into my home. Gone was the peace and harmony that wafted through the glades and gone the morning light; its power and warmth left only the cold harsh light of sombre day. The place was no longer my home, but the realm of another, dark and ancient, a sinister terror.

On I ran till the sun could climb no higher, the woodland fading, leaving only saplings and bracken to adorn my path. I reached the river plain, swiftly but froze, the sight unbelievable to my waking mind. It was as though the wind caught the thoughts from my head spiriting them away whispering back only fragments to my ears.

"It's gone, our castle, ruined, the capital of our land destroyed."

I could only stand and stare at the desolation before me, my eyes drinking in the scene. Then a thought struck me, 'What about the people? There must be some survivors!' Surely everyone else from Fell Glen would have scattered to the six winds so on I ran wild, grass whipping my ankles as I sped. My feet slipped on shiny pebbles as the water rose to claim my legs: though cold and wet I forced myself upto the bank clinging to rotten roots. I moved as fast as I could, searching for the castle remnants.

Reluctantly, I began to slow as I approached the gateway stumps; my feet deafened me on empty clatter from the age worn stones. Too awed by the hollow halls to call out for survivors I stumbled on to the main courtyard. There, standing tall amidst the chaos of rubble was a strange man. Cautiously I stepped closer. Clad in a thick tunic of deep loch blue protected with a battered, black leather waistcoat, his trousers rough black, and shabby, well-worn boots. I felt a flicker of recognition and moved closer still. His hair black as night, seemed as feathers, strong, shining smooth on top, short and downy to the sides, plaited braids woven from his locks reached to his shoulders, fixed with feathers and when the wind caught his cloak, it sounded as wings rustling through the leaves.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. He was a figure from legend, stories, told over ages to children of my tribe, to me. But it was…it was Raven!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Chapter 2! This one is a little longer, hopefully it'll explain a little more! Here goes!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome my young friend, my heart is glad you have the courage to answer my call." As he spoke, his sombre eyes softened, the midnight blue wells filling with warmth. It really was Raven. Noble, yet kind just like the stories. I bowed low, my words awe-struck. "I answer the warrior's call, my lord." And then I looked up and added, "I knew it was you."

Raven smiled, eyes merry for a moment, "Come now, what is your name, young warrior, maiden of the Forest Tribe? A little taken back of his knowledge of my forest kin I answered him, "I am Kayra, youngest of Oak and Yew."

"Welcome, Kayra, daughter of the trees. Now greetings aside we must leave this place with all speed as soon as the others come."

"What others? Why must we leave? What happened here?"

Raven, ever watchful replied, "There will be time for answers later, my friend. Your comrades greet us."

I turned; behind Raven stood five other children, each like me about twelve years old.

"Welcome, my friends. You all show great courage in answering my call. But I am afraid we must keep our greetings short. There are shadows looming close by."

The tallest of the three boys spoke first.

"I am Morri, of the Marshland." He wore colours of the Earth, his skin matching the living trees of home.

He was quickly followed by, "Evro, son of the Mountains."

"_Midhar of Moorland realm._"

A girl with eyes of the deep blue ocean spoke up," I am daughter of the Sea, Wilja is my name."

_Finally the smallest answered, "Taifrae of Meadowlands."_

_I introduced myself to the others as, " Kayra, daughter of the Trees."_

_All of our eyes upon him, Raven spoke._

"I am Raven, Guardian of the earthly realm, Keeper of the ancient

Lore and Protector to the Six Tribes of Moor, Mountain, Marsh,

Meadowland, Shore and Forest."

I saw some astonishment and awe spread over the others' faces as it did mine. We all knew exactly who Raven was even before he spoke, all the children of the Six Tribes were united by the love of his legends and stories.

"I'm afraid we have no time for more explanations my young friends," continued Raven, "Evil is fast approaching, we must leave quickly, there is a sanctuary where we can rest and I will enlighten your hearts.

Come follow me," urged Raven.

And so the six young members of the tribes gripped their packs and

stared around at each other with resolution and more than a little curiosity. They picked and stumbled their way through the ruins behind Raven's striding form. Little did they know that several robed forms, dark as the evil they served, stood on the spot of the meeting and watched the open, fallow land and they felt a great pressure lift from their hearts.

The silence as we walked was companionable. No one knew what to say; yet all our minds were confused but determined. We wanted to know what we were here for, we wanted an explanation.

Swiftly we crossed a meandering stream swollen by the week's heavy rain and moved on through an expanse of meadow fields. I looked over at Taifrae; she had instantly looked more at home, relaxed, and comfortable. Then I realised, this was familiar to Taifrae, reminding her of her home, comforting her. I thought how we all probably wanted reassurance. This morning we all woke up at home with people we knew and after running like the wind we found our capital ruined and were being led by a figure straight out of legend. We all had the same sense of foreboding about Raven's warning of approaching shadows. I looked over at Taifrae again and noticed how she blended with her surroundings. Taifrae wore a thin half tunic the colour of sun baked earth, beneath a rough skirt the colour of autumn fields and to keep out the cold, a thick woollen cloak. Her knee-length boots were tough but old and shabby. When Taifrae walked she sounded quieter than our striding feet. Indeed, she sounded a little like the wind through the grasses, perfectly in tune with her world. She really was a daughter of the fields.

I gazed at the others and smiled a little. We all looked like our own tribelands. Evro, was lean and wiry, his clothes strong and warm, the colours of mountain plants, pale greens and browns. He wore a thick waistcoat of fur from a highlanded beast, his eyes grey, flecked with white and blue, of snow and sky.

Midhar, small but strong. He seemed as though he would be happy to run around in all weathers judging from his lightly tanned skin. Midhar, like us wore sturdy clothes, his, a faded tunic the colour of heather and ochre he wore over his trousers. His eyes were of two colours, one of lavender, the other of rolling autumn downs. Wilja too, had the look of her homeland, tunic of blue-grey water, belt of shells and seaweed satchel; her hair long and dark swirled when the wind took it as graceful seagrass in ensnaring currents.

Lastly, Morri stood, tall and sturdy. He found walking over firm terrain far easier than his native marsh. I envied the strength in his legs; I was far too used to picking over roots and boughs. Morri wore a slim tunic coloured by October dawn. His trousers light, but strong of deep tan stained with patches of damp earth. His eyes were focussed; their living soil streaked with gold.

The sun had been moving as well as us and blazed on a westerly stance. We had travelled many leagues and began to enter scrubland. Ahead a rich crop of the largest trees I had ever seen lay before us.

As we approached the leaven arms, a small smile began to grow inside me. I knew how Taifrae felt, safer and more confident. Midhar looked over at me, with the same curious look I had had. I suppose I did look like a forester, half glade green tunic, sleeve bound with bark strap, underwrap of dusty leaf, firm trousers with bark-like rivulets and sturdy gripping boots. We were all clad in rough garments, ready for weather and toil.

I glanced back over to Midhar; he seemed nervous, little afraid, even, of the enveloping trees. Of course, he was from the moors, used to the vast expanses of open free land not my captivating homeland.

But there was something odd about these trees. They were ancient, but un-knarled or bent. They grew tall and vibrant. I touched one gently. Aghast I placed my whole hand on the trunk. It was pulsing with life. Strong and ever youthful, I could feel the waves of something tingling at my fingertips, so soft and quiet, yet live and energetic. I could not describe it. Drawing my hand away, I was still aware of this presence, it was in the very air around me, I turned to Wilja and Taifrae to ask if they too felt it, but as I opened my mouth, my eyes met their faces, eyes wide and skyward, thunderstruck. Pivoting slowly, I looked and gasped. In the clearing stood the tallest tree I had ever seen; width of ten men, tall enough to meet the sky with a brotherly embrace.

"Welcome to my home, my young friends, it will be as much a place of sanctuary for you as it is for me."

We all looked around nervously at each other.

"But I am sorry" added Raven, "for I have no need of steps; you must climb to the top to reach safety."

Midhar stared up at the tree and swallowed. Taifrae and Wilja looked frightened. Morri and even Evro looked uncomfortable. Raven noticed our fear and reassured us.

"While you are in this glade, no harm can befall you, you must trust me. Those of you who do not, must return home now as you are not ready for the journey ahead."

At once Raven saw a change in all of them. All looked ready, afraid, yes, but resolved. He smiled to himself.

" **These six are strong and determined – my call has played well. It is true, the time of the Prophesy is at hand."**

I turned to face Raven. Reading my questioning expression he asked,

"Yes, my young friend?"

"Raven, I am from the forests, I know all the glades and thickets of my tribal realm, all woodland places seem familiar, but here all is strange to me, why is this? Why haven't I been here before?"

Raven smiled mysteriously at me and answered," Some things you see with your eyes, Kayra, others you see with your heart."

Puzzled I turned back to stare at the tree, frowning slightly I could not understand what he meant. Looking back for explanation, I saw that Raven had vanished.

Raven was just as the legends had said. He looked youthful; (at a guess he had seen twenty-four summers) but for the ages he had witnessed, the lands he had travelled and the battles he had fought. His eyes betrayed him. They had suffered. The deep wells exposed his wisdom and spoke reams of his experience. Yet he seemed noble, kind and trustworthy (and not without a sense of humour).

Looking back at the tree again I sighed. The climb would be long, not that I minded, I was used to scaling up great trees, but I was anxious to hear our purpose. The climb seemed a bothersome obstacle.

However, for some of the other warriors the climb was no trifling matter. Evro accustomed to his steep and rocky home made light work of the task as did Wilja whose cliffs had given her skill and confidence. But for Midhar, Morri and Taifrae they had never climbed before, they come from open lands, knowing only flat, rough, no hill laden terrain, not great vertical faces. I saw their fear and uncertainty. Although by now all but myself had begun the ascent, Evro and Wilja were far ahead, several man heights high, but the others much closer to me. They had started their climb, but had become unsure of how to carry on, looking for hand and footholds to assist them.

I made my decision.

Calling up to Evro and Wilja, I shouted, "Come back down to where we are, we have got to work together as a group." They reached us swiftly and I explained my plan. "Three of us can climb, three do not have enough experience, so we should pair up; Taifrae with Evro, Midhar with Wilja and Morri with myself. If we climb you can follow our route. I think that it will be the easiest way to reach safety whilst remaining intact." To my relief, the others agreed.

"Alright," said Evro, "It's the best way I can see of us all reaching the top quickly"

"Come on then we don't want to keep Raven waiting and I want to find out why we are here," added Wilja.

So we all began to climb, each of us hearing instructions of the pairs. Indeed, the plan seemed to be working as our ascent was swift. I was concerned with leading Morri. Fortunately he was a quick learner, taking heed of my advice.

"Follow me… that's it… reach up for the next branch, good, now give me your right hand, it's alright, I've got you, find a foot hold with your left foot, push up on that leg, don't worry I still have you, now reach for a right foothold, you are doing very well, you have to let go of the branch, its going to be your next left foot hold, you need to reach up and find another right hand hold."

He looked up at me as though I were mad.

"Trust me." I breathed, "I won't let you fall."

Morri seemed to take heart from my words and with a roar of effort reaching, grabbing the next protrusion. He finally stood on the branch below me; I grinned down at him, praising his swift achievement. He smiled back, still a little tensely and gripping the higher branch and bark for support; yet I sensed a little more confidence within him and maybe even the beginnings of trust for me.

Soon we were climbing almost side by side. I was deeply impressed by his progress and though he was still afraid he was becoming used to the task and its height.

After much scrambling in a similar fashion, we reached the top, that is to say a small wooden landing platform adorned with a heavy door looking as though it was still a part of the living tree.

Taking a few deep breaths I smiled at Morri, again clasping hands with him, complimenting his skill. "I doubt whether even when youthful the elder of my tribe could have completed such a feat." Pausing for a moment, then adding, "And for someone who has never even approached a tree then I think it's an excellent accomplishment."

"Well, I had a good guide to teach me," responded Morri, smiling back.

Then we heard another pair reaching us. It was Evro and Taifrae, closely followed by Wilja and Midhar. Morri and I reached down and helped bring them onto the platform. Once they had regained their breath, we turned to face the door. Moving forwards, as one we reached towards it but the door opened of its own accord. Nervously we stepped back a little then curiosity took hold of us as we stepped inside.

**A/N;**

_**I shall leave you in suspense till Tuesday as im away for the weekend! Hope you guys liked it and thanks to PatchAbby for her review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys! Sorry this has been a while coming-i've been away! Hope you like this one-bit of a scene setter this time-we'll get into the action next time!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 3**

"Gothstroms roots!"

We were standing in a room, much larger than the trunk outside, it seemed impossible and yet each of us believed more strongly than ever in Raven's power.

We all edged forwards, a little in awe. Raven's home was grand and ornate, yet in the glow of the firelight, it seemed cosy and protected. The furniture was

sparse, but strong looking, a long table at the back of the room, bookcases filled with old volumes and scrolls aligned the wall to our right and to the left sat a heavy, high backed bench. Its timbers smooth with age. Opposite to our stance a roaring fire crackled invitingly on the hearth. In front of the fire stood a chair; ancient and solid looking, wood stained dark, living through many years. Upon the feet were carved likenesses of talons, high on the top crafted down to the sides, feathers laced as plumage from the seat.

Even though its back greeted us, its guarding presence was felt, emanating strength and power.

'Welcome my young friends," said a smiling Raven. He had appeared out of no where. As he bade us sit down he spoke again.

"I see you have reached my sanctuary. Already you have all shown your courage and determination and yet unknowingly displayed your loyalty to me." He grinned at our confused faces. "You have trusted my words and you should all be proud of your achievements." He paused. "I am pleased how swiftly you reached here and I am impressed how quickly all of you learned team work can be a powerful asset." As Raven was speaking, his eyes lingered on me for a moment, expression full of knowing. I bit my lip nervously for a moment and then relaxed. Raven understood I had meant to help and not order and I knew from his look that he did not think any the worse of me.

Once the six of us were seated on the bench, Raven turned his chair to face us.

"My friends, I call you warriors because you have answered my call, but I believe that you do not yet understand the full meanings of both your actions and titles, therefore I shall enlighten you. I am the guardian of this land, sworn to protect its peoples from harm. I watch over all with the assistance of the Raven's eye, dispatching enemies who seek to destroy our world. But, during dark times my power is not enough and I must seek help from brave souls with pure hearts. I make the call; all those with courage of heart and strength of spirit hear its music and answer. In the ages now sleeping I fought along side many valiant warriors to quell a rising terror. Now dark times have befallen this land once more, Malgar the corrupter has risen once again, he is terrible and mighty, it is beyond my power to thwart him single handily, I need your help to vanquish this current foe." He looked at each of us seriously, "will you pledge yourselves to this quest?

"Yes, Raven," all of us replied immediately , "We shall fight as our ancestors fought."

"Very well," continued Raven, "Yet I must warn you this evil which so threatens us is of a most ancient and deadly kind, it is unlike anything you have ever faced before. Even now it poisons our land, yet it is subtle, only two morns passed did I hear dark whispers in the sky and felt the darkness begin to take form. I must ask, have any of your experienced the presence of which I speak?

"Yes" I answered a little timidly, "the forest has felt strange to me since the eastern dawn, as I left my home the woods seemed empty, hollowed and the glades all ring with malicious laughter."

"The mountains too seem spoilt. They were in pain as though something from within was tearing them apart," added Evro.

"Yes," continued Morri, "The marshes seem unnatural, masked with an eerie silence."

"This plague of night has reached the seas, their waters dark, forbidding. I have lost my knowledge of them and I fear them," whispered Wilja, eyes widening, she bent her head.

Midhar took her hand as he spoke, "The moors have been drained, there is no hum of insects, no music is heard on the breeze."

"And people," breathed Taifrae.

The rest of us turned and stared at her, Raven continued to watch in solemn silence.

"People have been purged like the land. I saw it in their eyes. As I left, most were like mirrors, only a reflection of me, a shield between us. Others just had black; it was as though their very souls had been poisoned, corrupted, no one spoke, the morning song dead on their lips. It was as though my village had been cursed and filled with living ghosts. My own family did not even say goodbye and..and….."

It was Taifrae's turn to become quiet.

I regretted I could not reach her to comfort her, but Evro placed his arm sympathetically around Taifrae's small shoulders.

"Why is that Raven?" asked Morri, speaking for all of us." Is that why there are only six of us?"

"Yes I am afraid so, in ages gone by, thousands would hear my call, yet now only six have pure hearts; but do not despair, my young warriors, for I have faith in you."

I saw Raven's eyes had begun to blaze with an inner fire. I knew that he was speaking the truth.

"I have seen your courage," continued Raven passionately," and I believe you have the strength of spirit to overcome your fears and help me to defeat this greatest evil. You must unite together as this darkness is stronger than ever before. You must help each other to achieve our goal."

Raven viewed six small faces, twelve eyes flickering with steely determination. For a moment they lost their look of innocent vulnerability. Then the moment passed and the six became themselves again.

Raven thought to himself,

"**They are still young, children to the world, but I know my call has played wisely. They are the warriors I seek."**

"Come now," he said speaking aloud, observing the weariness washing over them. Breaking the spell of sleep he added, " I have some food for you my young friends, it is only simple stew but it is hot and nourishing."

Glad of my preparedness I fished in my knapsack for my wooden bowl; it was of simple craft yet from my mother's table. A wave of sadness swept over me. With an effort I pushed it aside; I knew I had to be strong and to concentrate, I was now a warrior on a perilous quest and tomorrow I had to be ready for the task ahead. Finding my bowl I looked up, surprised. A deep-bellied, soot-stained cauldron I had not noticed before sat suspended over the orange tongues. With my grief quelled for the moment I joined the eager queue for Raven's stew.

An hour passed, all of us were satisfied, sitting on our travel rugs and several furs Raven provided. The stew had been wonderful. It was delicious and yet tasted different to food we were used to, richer and oddly more fragrant than usual meat. It was incredible, filling our stomachs and warming us from head to foot. Gazing around in the comfortable light, it was as though drowsiness was falling from hidden trees, leaves descending on us bringing sleep.

All was quiet, minds too exhausted to comment on the coming events and Raven sitting in his solid chair gazing into the fire, deep in thought. My last clear memory before sleep prevailed was the sight of my companions curled up all over the place, yet remaining close to the fire and to each other.

I was flying over the mountains I could feel the chill air under my wings swooping down low, so low that the meadow grass brushed my chest; I could even see my reflection in the marsh waters, a mass of brown feathers. On and on I soared, breathing deep, tasting the free air. It gave me new strength. Beating my wings I reached the forest seeming as an endless blanket of rich flowing green. I flew further becoming lower and lower, I landed in a clearing back into my human form. The grass, felt dry and brittle beneath my bare feet. In front of me stood my parents, both my mother and father surveyed me with cold silence. Without a word they turned from me their steps, quiet on the broken twigs. Terrified of losing them, I plunged into the forest desperate to reach their shadowy forms. The light was fading fast, an angry sun being swallowed by night. On I fought through the hideous ground; all trees seemed dark and vengeful; lashing at me with scything claws. Cutting into my skin as the gnarled razored roots tore into my exposed feet. My parents kept walking leaving me behind. Now running blind, I lost all sight of them. I dropped and fell; the ground was cold and hard beneath me as I struggled up again. All I could hear was my resounding breath. Loud and harsh, my heart exhausted pounded heavily inside my chest. I tried to move on, but the malicious trees trapped me.

"Mother!" I screamed as I felt the loneliness crush my soul. Breathless,

I struggled to summon the last of my strength, "M O T H E R…" with a cry I awoke.

Sitting bolt upright, I gasped for air. Beside me Taifrae rose. She sat up puzzled, rubbing her eyes. For a moment she looked around wonderingly as though she was unsure of where she was. Then stopped and stared at me. Large hazel eyes, shining in the firelight.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning away to scrub at my leaking eyes. I added, " I didn't meant to wake you"

"What's the matter Kayra? What's upset you so?"

"It's nothing."

"A mere nothing could not upset you like this. Tell me your trouble."

"It was just a dream" I whispered, fresh tears escaping from me.

"Tell me about your dream. I was always taught that to share a problem is to half the trouble it causes."

"Alright," Heeding the wisdom in her words and wanting the comfort sharing would bring, " it was about my parents. I had returned to them and they would not acknowledge me. They only greeted me with silence and then they turned and left me alone in the forest. I tried to follow them, but they were too swift and the forest turned evil, branch and root beating at me and then the ground leapt up to claim me. I screamed for my mother, but she did not come."

"I know how you feel; the same thoughts have plagued my mind. Everyone has the same fear, even the boys. I expect none of us are used to seeing our parents like that. But I know there is nothing we can do for the moment. The fact that we are here on this quest is our pledge to help them and everyone else. With Raven as our guide, I am sure we will all succeed."

"Thank you" I smiled. "I will heed your wise words, I did try to push them from my mind, but they came back to haunt my dreams."

"I think it is that great evil which threatens us and uses our own families against us. I believe we should turn them back to our advantage. Whenever you feel lost or alone, think of your family, they will give you the strength and incentive to succeed at this quest in order to free them from the dark pollution."

"I will do my best my friend." Grinning I added, "I envy the head on your shoulders."

"It's not that impressive" she replied grinning back, "it just seems the most sensible course of action; otherwise I don't think I could leave here tomorrow as I would have been melted by my own tears."

I took her hand. "I know. We must all be strong for the journey ahead."

"But you have already shown your strength, Kayra."

"No I haven't, sitting here weeping over a nightmare."

"Kayra, tonight you have shown me how strong your heart is, and that you are brave enough to show your emotions. But what I meant was about outside, before we reached here. I have never seen anything like it."

"You mean at the bottom of the tree? That was just common sense. Three could climb: three couldn't. Pair them up - instant guides and a quick ascent."

"But you took charge of us; you led us with a few simple words. How did you do it, getting us all to listen to you like that?"

"Well, I just asked rather than ordered. And you all listened. And we completed the task at hand. I don't know how better to explain it."

'Was that really so important?' I thought to myself. Taifrae seemed to think so.

"I wish I could do that. I'm not accomplished in getting the respect of people. Most don't even listen to me."

"Well I'll always listen to you. You have roots full of intelligence. You just need to speak up more. Everyone has already shown that they can listen to advice. So why not listen to yours, it's as good as any adults and…" I broke off to look round the room. I think Raven is right. Everyone here has a good heart. We will all protect and listen to one another. We will all have to when we are travelling. You just need a little confidence in your speech."

"I suppose so. Ever since Raven told us the Prophecy I felt more sure of myself. I feel as though I am meant to be here and I have some part to play in this quest; and I trust everyone here - more so now, because it is fate for the six of us to be together as comrades." Pausing she looked closely at me, " and as friends."

I beamed at her, and leaning over, I hugged her tightly.

The lines of the Prophesy seemed to comfort all of us.

"**Warriors six of the tribal lands.**

**All are called in time of need.**

**To defend the Earth of the nightly threat.**

**Led by a legend of ancient flight,**

**Guided by the elements, four.**

**Descending down to darkness realm**

**To fight the foe of Earthen world"**

I wondered what 'darkness realm' meant? but decided against asking Taifrae. I reasoned that Raven would tell us when the time came. Pondering aloud, "It feels strange to sleep on a solid floor; in the forests I slept on a hammock."

"I feel the same. In the meadows, I used to lie on dry grass and woven fallow mats. I wonder where the others are used to sleeping? Do you think Wilja sleeps in a shell?" She grinned impishly.

My laugh gave way to a yawn. I suddenly felt very sleepy.

"I am sorry Taifrae, I can't keep my eyes open. Why don't you ask her tomorrow? I've got to sleep."

I lost Taifrae's response in the shuffling that followed. We both settled down again for sleep.

"Refreshing rest, Taifrae, relax that mind of yours. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Soon I was oblivious to the world and its surroundings.

To the girls it seemed that their conversation had lasted through the Moon's silver reign. Yet a watchful bird perched high in the trees was aware of only a few minutes of wakefulness; beneath his guarding feathers of nightly black and deep loch blue inside the home below. He settled back into his wakeful guard and let the stars cast their shadow till first light.

_**A/N;**_

_**So things are starting to get serious, hope you like this chapter! The quest begins in full next time!**_

_**Please let me know what you thought! **_

_**:D **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys! Back with chapter 4 and the first taste of real adventure and warrior danger! The quest is fully underway now! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 4**

In the hour of conflict, before night finally relinquished its hold on the earth for another day and the blazing sun woke again to watch over us, Raven shook us from our slumbers,

"Hurry my friends; we must make haste for there is much to be done before we can depart; ready yourselves for the day ahead."

At once we raised ourselves. The boys rubbed their eyes then busied themselves with retying their packs and stuffing their bedding rolls as fast as possible, I believe they had smelt the food! Taifrae, Wilja and I took more care in folding our ground blankets. This done, Taifrae and Wilja fought with their hair, swiftly running their fingers through their long tresses. Taifrae proceeded to bind up her waist length crop of golden waves, colours of summer fields from deep gold to pale autumn sun. Wilja too had locks past her shoulders that rippled like the dark waters of her homeland. There seemed little point in addressing my own crop, every shade of living wood from deep brown to lightest hazel. It barely reached to my shoulders, yet still I tugged at a thread and tied it back to be companionable. (It simply wasn't practicable to have long hair in the forest for it to be snared and captured by branch or bark. I had long lost patience with it and often left it to do as it pleased.)

All of these arrangements took mere heartbeats till all were ready to face Raven's words.

"My young friends, before we embark on our quest, I must give some words of warning and wisdom. This mission will contain more perils than you have ever encountered. We must find the source of this permeating evil, I am as yet unsure of where it is based. We must beseech the Four Elements for assistance and it is far to travel. The Water Spirit lies many leagues' journey from here. We must all be prepared for the toils and hardships ahead; but if we are true to each other, with trust and protection we shall prevail. There are a few more words I must speak and then we shall be away."

He drew us closer taking a deep solemn breath.

Following his divulgence we shouldered our packs and Raven clasped his staff. We turned as one to face the door. I knew each of the six thoughts were rebellious: none of us relished the idea that we had to descend this great tree. Going up was one thing, but going down is quite another, especially with novice climbers. Taking a deep breath I steeled myself for the trial.

"Open!" Commanded Raven.

The door sprang back to reveal grass and roots of other trees; we were on the ground!

"But how?" asked Wilja. Turning, she repeated, "how coul…?" stopping when she saw Raven's smiling face.

"I thought you would not wish to be troubled by unnecessary descent; you have proved yourselves to me already. It is up to our foe to trial you, but do not be over whelmed; keep your spirits strong and store your courage and hope in your hearts. Come let us go from here; we must reach the Water Element as soon as possible."

And so we set off from Raven's home and embarked on our quest with the first rays of dawn light. However, it had taken a long time for the sun to rise; indeed the twilight of pre-dawn lasted much longer than the usual half-hour.

It wasn't an encouraging sign.

Our path took us through more meadowland. All morning sleepiness was gone as we followed Raven's striding form. Again, little was spoken between us; most were trying to remember his words. I felt inside my underwrap for the leather holder Raven had given me. Everyone had got one after finishing a hasty breakfast of leftover stew washed down with an energising herbal tea. The pouches contained vials hewn from the crystals: Aquamirrilous, Honey fire, Solica, Roqunairienne, Ohcrhearn and Lanecram. Inside our treasures, symbols from our homes were placed to remind us of our homes when they were pure. It was to give us strength in times of need. I was about to ask Taifrae if her vial felt different as we were travelling through her homeland when Raven raised a hand.

Whipping round to face us, wordless, he beckoned us to follow him in silence. Swiftly he led us over to the shelter of a one boulder bordered by a few gnarled trees. Raven stared intently past the rock, tilting his head not so much as listening to by feeling the air around us. Again, he lifted his hand and signalled us to flatten ourselves against the rock. He turned to face us speaking in an urgent whisper; "There are three Thrall demons approaching our position. They cannot see, but they more than make up for that with their other senses. Keep silent; their ears are far sharper than even cousin owls'. We must avoid unnecessary conflict. Do not move. They shall pass us shortly."

I could taste the fear coming from all of us. The waiting was unbearable. To stem my fear I focussed on controlling my breath, trying to breathe at all. Then the air changed. My heart quickened and I gripped Taifrae's arm as she shivered beside me. I then became aware of Morri clasping my other hand

Terror had a hold over all of us.

Then they came.

Three tall figures, shrouded in black, long hoods enveloped their faces leaving only shadow. They moved in quiet pace, harsh axes glinting menacingly in the pale sunlight.

It became too much for Wilja, her fear controlling her reason; she stepped back, with a gasp, knocking loose rock to the ground. Each fragment fell crashing against the rock below, resonating as a thunderclap. The next second seemed to last a lifetime.

Everyone exchanged terrified looks, fearful eyes were directed at Raven, his resigned face toward us whilst behind three eyeless shadowed faces loomed. Taifrae's scream broke the spell as a war axe rose high above Raven's head.

With a roar, Raven lifted his staff striking backwards at the closest demon catching it in the chest then spun round and struck another in the side of the head. The first again tried to strike at him with its wicked axe; Raven had seen it and blocked it easily. The fight continued, Raven expertly wielding his staff, and was close to an easy victory when something happened, the demons rising from whence they had been struck to the ground broke form and attacked us as one, seemingly stronger and more viscous than before. They had become stronger, fortified from the earth. Raven used his own magic to restrain two of the demons abeit with difficulty with his other hand he was free to attack the third enemy.

Time seemed to freeze. In that moment clarity struck us. We accepted our fate, our destiny. We did not know how the demons had become so strong only that Raven, our leader, was in great peril. Meeting eyes in that ice fragment, we shared the united passion beating within our chests and with a rallying cry we leapt into battle.

As we made our attack up as we went along. Simultaneously we realised we needed weapons. Taifrae and Midhar followed Evro and grabbed at loose rocks for hand clubs, whereas Morri and Wilja wrenched branches off the trees as I had done. We turned as one to fight. At first we directed our offensive at one sole demon. Our attack drew the demons' attention, allowing Raven to regain his balance and focus; but three powerful demons had now set their axes against our six small figures.

Terror seized us rooting us to the spot.

The demon lunged at Wilja who could only stand and stare horror struck. Only Midhar fought his fear and leapt forward catching hold of Wilja and pulling her to safety.

From then I came to my senses, seizing the opportunity of the demons confusion I cried out," Attack all three! Two on each demon, GO!" At once I ran to attack the demon on the right, close on my heels was Morri. Together we beat at the demon with the torn branches. We seemed to be doing little more than enraging it. Indeed I seemed to be dodging more swiping blows than dealing them.

Unaware we had moved; an unseen rock foiled my attack sending me sprawling to the ground. Lying flat on my back, all I could see was the watery grey sky, a dark streak getting larger and clearer. I screamed, the swishing noise ringing in my ears. I threw myself into a sideways roll looking up in time to see Morri catch hold of the axe shaft, grimly preventing the demon from gouging a trough from the place where I had lain, winded, mere heart beats ago. I had no time to marvel at Morri's strength. Only twelve summers old and yet he could stop a Thrall demon at least for a short time anyway. I picked myself up and struck the demon in the midriff again and again as it stumbled slightly I brought my branch crashing down on its head, beating it down. Morri had since released the axe shaft and struck at the demon from behind; smashed at the back of its legs determined to bring it to the floor. With our combined efforts, we eventually rendered the demon silent though I believe we had only stunned the creature. Whipping round, suddenly I saw that the others had similar success. Three quiet demons lay unmoving upon the grass.

We were joined by Raven. Our faces flushed from the combat turned up towards him. His expression of mock surprise gave away to a smile. Grinning we caught each others' eye and looked up in time to see Raven's face darken, eyes becoming cold and angry. He raised his staff. As one we swung round gripping our weapons tightly, seeing the demons begin to rise again.

"Do not mar the earth with your wicked presence. Return to the earth which brought you forth, let it be a prison for your dark souls. Begone!" As Raven bellowed these words, the demons began to writhe silently melting into the very earth itself. All six of us looked on in astonishment. Raven turned to face us, "Well fought my friends, I am impressed you used your courage to enter combat, without experience. I am proud of you for using your wits, as well as your strength." Raven paused surveying our excited faces and continued, "Our first obstacle is crossed but more await us. Come, we must reach the Water Spirit before the sun reaches its tallest stance." With that, Raven began striding ahead over a plain of sun dried fallow.

Behind him we were all in a far more talkative mood, exhilarated by our successful battle. An easy flow of conversations sprang forth as we gladly recounted our own accounts of events. Without having to actually face the terror again, it felt far more exciting than doing real battle. I began to realise all stories and legends always seem more enjoyable when they are taken out of life. The fear encountered by those in the stories are brushed over for the fight we just had was nothing like those described to us at gatherings. I was soon broken off my train of thought as Morri brought me back into the conversation.

_**So there we go! First taste of real battle for our young warriors! 'Tis the start of more serious dangers for them I'm afraid!**_

_**Hope all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :D**_

_**A big thankyou as ever to my lovely reviewers! Hope this doesn't disappoint!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! An update! I'm so sorry I've left this one for so long-RL rather got in the way plus I didn't like how this one originally came out so it's undergone some heavy tweaking! I hope you'll forgive me for the lateness! Let me know what you think of this one, it's got a bit of a surprise to it!**

**Chapter 5**

A little further on from the children, Raven was lost in his own thoughts. He was greatly encouraged by their readiness to follow him into battle. He did not doubt their courage as they overcame their initial fear of the demons yet they had enough presence of mind to arm themselves before charging into battle. He saw a bond forming between the six, one of friendship and trust and he hoped to the sky that it would be enough to help complete the quest. They would need each other and be able to harness individual skills to further themselves. He was glad to see that they were already capable of independence from him, as he knew from the prophecy they could not rely on his help. 'Well,' he thought, 'they are fortunate to be blessed with kind hearts as well as noble spirits; they are young, yet they have formed a sturdy fellowship. I can only hope that it shall be the making of them.'

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

We continued our long march with light hearts, the joy of success still fresh within us. Gradually the ground beneath our aching feet began to soften to the point where without quite realising it we had crossed into marshland.

Ahead, Raven stopped and smiled at us – "Follow me" – he urged. He set off with an incredible agility, feet barely brushing the sodden ground. However, our feet were not quite as nimble, each step summoning a deep pool of murky water. The further we plodded, the deeper our feet sank. Even Morri was struggling. The water was now up to our knees. Behind me Taifrae stumbled grabbing at Evro's waistcoat to save herself. Fingers digging to the fur, the force of her weight coupled with Evro's already precarious balance pulled them both into the slimy waters.

The sight was really quite comical.

We all tried to help. Evro sat, his top half sprawled in the marsh, his bottom half covered in marsh water, but it was his expression of surprised resignation that gave me the most cause for laughter. I giggled when Morri helped him up.

"I don't think it's funny," said Evro, his eyes betraying his words.

"Nor do I," added Taifrae, helped up by Wilja and Midhar. She now stood, but was stained all over with wet earth. "I'm so glad the marshes aren't my home."

"So am I," smiled Evro. "Well, there's no harm done, except that we both smell of old reeds now."

"You'll dry quickly," grinned Wilja, "the sun has grown a little stronger than this morning, but do try and stay upright for the sakes of our noses!"

We all laughed again.

Then Midhar spoke, "Look, Raven is far in front of us. We've got to catch up!" With this he made a few urgent movements forward and promptly fell flat on his face.

We all stared at Midhar for a moment, then at each other.

Unable to hold it in, we all erupted into fits of laughter, helpless to move till the mirth passed.

By the time we came to help him, Midhar had almost finished staggering to his feet, hand still shaking we pulled him to his feet.

"What was I just saying about staying upright?" giggled Wilja.

"Yes I know." He grinned underneath the bog-streaked slime 'More haste less speed,' but Raven is really far off and we have to catch up to him."

"It's alright, he's stopped up ahead. Raven's waiting for us," Taifrae assured him, continuing, " in any case, if Raven is in dire need for haste he will come back to speed us on our way. I believe this is another opportunity to exercise our skills as a group."

"Very well, let's work together. Our main problem is to cross this marsh and since only one of our number has any experience of this terrain, I think we should ask Morri for his guidance."

As he spoke, Midhar turned to face Morri, a look of earnest hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Morri you must know this land better than any of us. What is the best method or safest path to take?"

"Well," He considered a moment before continuing, "my people often use reed barges to cross the deeper pools or more challenging flats, but I suggest this: if we all make a line following each other I'll take the lead. I'll be able to decipher an easier path and if I come across difficult obstacles, I can manoeuvre around them. It is a method my tribe uses when hunting especially after storms when the earth is treacherous. Form a line, keep close and hold onto each other so none are left to wade, come on."

With that we set off in our curious formation. Morri led and we heeded his advice. We were performing our duties well; and so far, not one of us had fallen and we moved swiftly without great adversity.

I was directly behind Morri and once he relaxed a little into his role I made use of my position and asked him quietly, "Morri, are your lands often this hazardous? I sense a darkness in the water, something malicious is hidden in these depths."

"I feel it too. Our lands are never this bogged down even after the fiercest storms; they are never this impassable. Something thickens these waters. It is the evil of which Raven told us back at his home. We have to reach Raven with all haste." Our eyes met, his deep earth sharing my own emerald expression of quiet fear.

We struggled on with more urgent fervour, feet fighting against the marshes' seduction, unwilling to succumb to the murky waters.

Soon we struck firmer ground - to the company's relief.

Morri seemed the most eased, for he had succeeded at his task and led us to safety. After helping Taifrae and Evro land on solid ground, I gazed around. Everyone looked cold and wet but still spirited. I decided I really didn't like water; streams were fine, but stagnant expanses were quite the opposite.

I had just placed my hand on Morri's shoulder to congratulate him when Midhar's voice, high with uncertainty broke out over our own murmuring, "Look, look at the water! There's something lurking beneath the surface! See, it's creating waves," He cried in horror, "it's coming towards us!"

The creature approached us with such speed we had no time to run, only to stand, and stare - horror struck. The thing reared its ugly head out of the shroud like liquid revealing itself to be a marsh snake, though according to Morri, it was larger than any he had seen - and hideously deformed.

"Oh Rocgath!" gasped Evro. Midhar was the only one not to be swayed as the creature sized us up. Still clutching his weapon from the last battle he hurled it as hard as he could as its head lunged for Morri. Midhar's aim was true, his rock caught the creature on its head, and such was its force that it collapsed back into the quagmire.

We wasted little time and ran, desperate to find Raven. Fortunately, he was close to us, standing between two small rock faces; behind which were hills that grew tall above us.

"Well done, my young skylings, you have succeeded in crossing the marsh – a difficult task. I am proud of your resourcefulness and quick wits." Raising his eyebrows at Midhar, who grinned back, "You have formed a strong bond. May it give each of you courage to face your fears, for I am afraid on this quest, you shall each face the demon which lurks deep inside your hearts. Remember my words to you and you shall prevail over darkness. But come now, we must reach the water element. The temple is not far from here, it lies on the other side of the Oreinaye Loch of the marsh realm, ancient lake of old." That said; Raven marched forth leaving us to trail in his wake.

We stood together for a moment, surrounded by these encompassing hills. Standing together, I stared first at the hills, mounds unfamiliar and unknown terrain, stretching ominously before us. I felt so small in that moment, young and vulnerable, a child of my age. Then I looked over to the others, their expressions mirrored my own, we were all of us overwhelmed by our duty to this quest which was beginning to dawn on our hearts and minds. But, standing there together, I saw combined our potential skills and strengths. I saw that even though our fear and our own childhood stances were seemingly small and insignificant, and we could be consumed by the quest, we were not alone.

Taking a deep breath, heart hammering, I stepped forward and spoke to our group, " I know how everyone is feeling, I feel it too, we may be only children to our tribes, but we are warriors inside, we are strong together like Raven said. We can form our own tribe, a fellowship of trust. We can help each other with challenges; I know I'll need help with water obstacles. Let's proceed on the quest with each other. We need our strengths bonded together if we are to succeed on this mission. Come, we should catch up with Raven, he's already made long tracks."

They nodded in agreement, faces set in determination to follow the quest and stay loyal to each other. I was truly proud to be part of such a bond.

Swiftly we caught up with Raven and I noticed he slowed his pace to allow us to walk by his side giving us time to restore our breath. As the others chatted, I took the opportunity to drink in my surroundings. It was a strange environment, the land seemed fresh, spring-like and untrodden, yet, the air was heavy with time, even the very breath we took seemed laden with history. Also I had a slight sense, almost an inclination of sadness that this beautiful haven, sun blessed and green would fade into stony wasteland, only a memory of its past glory. It stirred a longing deep within me, I resolved at that moment in time to defend this beauty preserve, this, and the rest of the world until the end for I could not bear to lose what was threatened – homes and families – that were not only mine.

I knew my duty.

I left my own thought behind and began to listen to the other conversations, Midhar and Wilja wandered on ahead of Raven absorbed in conversation. "Take care, my friends, do not stray too far from the path, we are not yet safe."

Morri spoke, drawing Raven's attention. "Raven, I live in the marshes, they are my home, I've explored every inch of them, so how did a great hollow like this escape my attention?"

"Morri, the earth is old, but some parts are more ancient than others. The Elements' sanctuaries are places where ley lines cross."

"What are ley lines?"

Raven looked astonished at such a question, then recovered himself, and answered, "Leylines are the earth's roots, replenishing it with life and magic." Seeing incomprehension in Morri's eyes, he continued, "Ley lines to the earth are what veins are to us, they feed the earth with life and natural magic as it needs this special substance to survive. The places where ley lines meet are powerful sites. The sanctuaries were built many ages past when even I knew not step or flight. They were built not from hands or toil, but from the living earth, called into existence to form gateways, places where each Element can control their domain."

Seeing confusion with us (for now Raven had an audience of the remaining four, steps slowing unconsciously to almost standing still). Raven spoke again, "This is the Water Elements realm, a magical place, where only those with magic inside can tread. All rivers are born from here from the lake, for beneath it lays the cross of lines, look, you can see one yonder."

I was standing next to him. As he was speaking I looked at the lake but all it was to me was a brilliant blue splash into the distance, I presumed it would look more impressive as we approached. Pausing my thoughts I stopped and listened more closely to Raven speaking of the water realm, deciding although beautiful, it was not the place for me.

Raven had looked up at the lake, halted then bellowed, "STOP!"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Ahead of the band were Midhar and Wilja, wandering alone still deep in talk and laughter. Wilja suddenly stopped. They had come into full view of the lake and she was mesmerised, "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes, very beautiful," remarked Midhar.

They continued onwards.

Midhar from the moors had not the same connection with water as Wilja from the shore. The sight struck a deep note within her soul, creating an ancient natural melody for only her ears. Her heart began to quicken she was so moved by the birth place all the land's rivers.

Parents of the sea.

She inhaled slowly then came back to herself and began to walk, trying to gain on Midhar's quick feet, for he had moved on and was some distance ahead. As she walked she felt something call to her, not by voice but by feeling and she heard it in her heart, rather than in her ears. As she moved closer so the feeling grew as if she was being pulled to something. She stepped off the path walking to the left of the track facing due north. Half hidden by ancient ivy stood two proud trees, at least she thought they were; their trunks twisted into a weird pattern looking like the surface of the sea itself.

"Kayra would have a word or two to say about this," thought Wilja. Placing a hand on the waved trunk to get a better view, she felt power, not just from the tree, but the entire place. Suddenly she knew what to do. Reaching up, she wrenched at the curtain of ivy. It came away far easier than expected with only a small showering of dust and pebbles. She stood back staring at the stone shrine she had uncovered. A curious shaped rock that clustered on the free standing altar above it. Strange writing lay on the back of the shrine carved into the living rock.

Wilja turned and ran out, she knew instinctively that Raven could read the language, but before calling him she wanted to show Midhar. "Midhar, Midhar, where are you? Come, look at this. I've found something, it looks like a puzzle, Come on!" She ran further; there he was standing already on the fourth stone in the lake.

"Midhar, get back here quick, Raven said don't go too far." She jumped and waved desperately at him. Midhar could not hear her and simply waved back, oblivious to Wilja's warning. She had already begun to run. Behind Wilja, the band of listeners had stopped.

I was standing next to Raven; he had looked up urgently staring wildly ahead over to the lake. I followed his gaze, but could not see what had disturbed him; then an almighty thunderclap erupted beside me. My ears ringing, I had barely grasped the shout was the word 'stop' before my eyes registered Raven was now far, far ahead of us. Sprinting at an unnatural speed, all the rest of us could do was follow suit but none could match Raven's feet, running as if he were the very wind himself.

Raven reached the lake bank before Wilja. Turning, he ordered her to wait and to stay away from the water. But Midhar was already in the middle of the lake. He knew something was wrong and began to step carefully back towards the bank and his friends. Behind him, ripples began to form, smooth and sinister.

Raven was already flying over the stepping stones as if he possessed winged feet. Even at this great speed, he still had far to go. The lake was vast and Midhar was moving slowly, now frightened by the water, unwilling to risk slipping and plunging into its dark depths. He saw Raven running towards him, and tried desperately to move faster over the stones. The scene was terrifying. Raven running, his black cloak billowing in the wind, bounded as a tempest; each step magnified stronger and clearer ringing harsh in our ears. As Midhar stumbled a hideous vision rose high behind him.

An aquatic demon, a monster formed entirely of water.

Raven sped on with a burst of frantic energy. All of us on the bank staggered in shock. Wilja screamed. She ran forward brimming with terrified anger. We ran too, grabbing hold of her.

"Let me go!" she screamed, "I have to help!"

"No, you can't, there's no time or space; they'll need room to get back." I shouted over the din.

"We can't stand by and do nothing."

"We must, there's nothing else."

Looking over her shoulder I gasped "Flacard's Branches!"

The scene ahead of us played out horrifyingly.

Clear as the seconds dragged into eternity.

Raven and Midhar much closer.

Midhar reaching for him.

The monster, its features defined in the cool, unforgiving sun. Its mouth, black and cavernous as a Gateway to Morgothak itself, eyes terrible, gauged slits, thick reaching arms, and sharp webbed talons, eager to shred Midhar between them. The monster loomed its razored tunnel ready to engulf him.

Midhar stopped; he knew his peril was close enough. For us to see his pale face; a mask of absolute terror. He cried out to us, "Keep the Moors with you," then turned to face his nemesis, roaring at it as it bore down upon him, swallowing and disappearing with an almighty crash beneath the surface.

He was gone.

Midhar was gone.

**A/N:**

**Gosh! So there we have it for chapter 5! I'm sorry again it's taken so long-I'll try to be a bit quicker with the next instalment!**

**I hope this didn't disappoint! As always please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry this is so late guys, been moving house and lost internet and generally found real life to be getting in the way! But enough with the excuses! Onwards to chapter 6! I hope you like this one, as always please let me know what you think! **

**A very big thankyou to everyone who's reviewed so far! I hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**Chapter 6**

Raven was still running, his hands reaching, metal talon on his finger outstretched. His hands closed on nothing.

Empty space.

Clear Air.

Where Midhar had stood a single heart beat ago.

"MIDHAR!" shrieked Wilja. "Midhar, no, no! Oh Spirits! No! Midhar!" Wilja dissolved into tears. As one, Taifrae and I pulled her away from the empty sight and into a protective embrace.

Raven had stumbled to a halt, head lowered. Morri and Evro were too stunned to speak. As dreamers they approached our huddle, each placing a hand on Wilja. Other arms clutching Taifrae and myself.

Tears blurred my vision, but I saw Raven raise his head and squared his shoulders. He seemed to sigh, then turned and walked solemnly toward us. Our tears had dried when Raven reached us, though we were marked by them, and Wilja still shook slightly.

"Midhar was a brave warrior." Raven began solemnly, " He used his quick wits and courage wisely saving two members of our company from harm and I know all of you counted him as a friend, especially you, Wilja." He smiled gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Take heart and remember him well. But also remember this, Midhar answered my call and accepted the quest, he knew of the dangers." He paused, looking hard at all of us, " He did not heed my own or Wilja's warnings and so fell into shadow. Let all of you now understand that it is vital to listen to my instructions." He softened again, "Come now, a time for grieving will come, but it is not this day. Take heart my friends and keep courage within you. Do not yet trouble your hearts with sad memories. We must find a way to cross this accursed loch."

We were all of us silent for some moments and then Wilja rallied herself,

"Raven, I have found a small shrine carved into the rock. Water ran down the sides and shaped rocks as like a stone altar, it was this discovery which kept my eyes from Midhar." Her voice trailed into a mournful thought. Raven placed his hand tenderly on her shoulder, bending his head to speak.

"You cannot have done more for him, you were an honourable friend to him. This discovery you speak of is the key to our crossing. Come now show me where the altar lies."

With that they turned from the lake, the rest of us following on behind. My heart was sad at the loss of Midhar; he was a friend though we had spoken little. I sensed his kindness and was impressed by his courage. I would miss him.

I felt the fellowship had broken before it had even begun to take root.

As we walked, my troubled mind was left to wonder unchallenged and my thoughts swiftly dwelt on Midhar. I tried to block the awful scene from my mind and so concentrated on Raven's warning words not to grieve for our fallen comrade. I thought some of the others might have found him harsh but I understood his meaning now. I realised that Raven as our leader could not afford to allow despair to eat away at us, destroying our bond from the inside. We needed both body and mind to be strong, for the quest was far from its goal. I resolved to push Midhar and his awful fate from my mind for now, rallying my hope as we reached the wooded outcrop.

"Here it is, Raven. The shrine was hidden by bracken and ancient ivy but I have uncovered the altar." She bit her lip looking up at him nervously as she admitted, "Music seemed to guide me."

Raven looked inside, and then beamed at her.

"Wilja, my friend, you are a daughter of the sea, you have a connection to this element and you could not ignore its music that pulled at you. Your spirit and yours alone could hear it. There was nothing to clear the pedestal." He lowered his voice, "It is not your fault Midhar fell, you could not have reached him any sooner. The Spirits that rest here would not let you. Do not judge yourself harshly, you did all you could."

Wilja smiled sadly up at him but I sensed her heart had lightened.

"I saw strange markings on the far wall. It's carved into the living rock but I do not know what is meant by them, I thought that you would be able to decipher them."

Raven placed his hand on the entrance and peered in.

"The message is written in the tongue of the Ancient days when this land was free and all could enter this sanctuary to worship and praise. It was carved by the Temple Guardians who have long since passed from this realm."

We moved into the ancient shrine staring up at the forgotten words. Raven still at the entrance, began to translate;

"I pass you by, I tell on your faces. I am patient but wait not."

There was a loud clank from above us.

"Warriors!" shouted Raven in alarm.

"Warri…" Raven's warning words were cut short. A magical barrier had sprung up separating us from our leader. Morri and Taifrae who were nearest to the entrance struck out at the barrier to no avail. Raven was shouting but he was mute to our ears. The spell shimmered, distorting the outside world so we could not even see him clearly. Returning to the pedestal, we stared at the rocks.

"Do you think we must assemble them to escape?" asked Taifrae.

"It seems that way, but what of the middle, how do you suppose we find or tell an answer?" puzzled Evro.

"Maybe the stones hold the key, we should try them." Wilja stepped forward, and picked up the nearest.

That was when the water began to roar.

I could not fathom from whence it came. All I could grasp was its force was terrifying. The sheer quantity threatened to engulf us all, drowning like rats. The noise was deafening.

"What are we going to do!" yelled Morri.

"Can we not climb to safety?" cried Evro.

"No the water will still seek us!" I answered at the top of my lungs.

"We must solve the riddle," ordered Wilja.

I could barely see her through the water that lashed my eyes, but she seemed oddly calm and controlled.

"It must have something to do with the altar. The stone was the trigger. The answer is in front of us."

"But where? Come on, we have to hurry, the water is already to my knees!" shouted Evro.

"Come on! We must get closer to one another. I can't hear a word over this storm! Quick! What was the riddle?"

"How did it go?" bellowed Taifrae over the tempest.

I remembered Raven's voice and cried, "I pass you by, I tell on your faces, and I patient, but, but.."My memory failed me.

"But I wait not!" finished Morri. "But what can it mean? Wind and people and places pass you by but only feelings and lines show on faces. What's patient?"

"Well it's not me for one thing!" growled Evro. "We can't afford to wait. The waters already craves my waist. We have little time!"

Through my sodden tendrils I saw Taifrae and Wilja look up at one another and grinned.

"It's time!" They cried, "TIME!" they shouted again but the water did not cease.

"How do we answer? How do we make the spirits hear?" cried Taifrae desperately.

"Shout it to the altar," prompted Evro. "Place your hands on it quick!" Taifrae and Wilja obeyed. Light appeared from the smooth face. The patches seem linked.

"Is it a pattern?" I yelled.

"As fast as you can, grab the stones and make them fit the shape below. Do any of you recognise it?"

"It's the ancient symbol of the life cycle of water, help me quickly I know how it fits!" screamed Wilja.

Panic even reaching her now, we fought our way over the water, now at our chests. It nearly reached the altar face itself. Terrified, we rushed to form pieces into the spiral shell, finding the small pieces to complete the markings.

"Altogether!" shouted Wilja

"TIME!" we bellowed placing hands on the altar and friends alike.

The light glowed again forming the stones into a complete symbol. It dazzled us for a moment then sank beneath the stone. We had the right answer. The waters subsided.

Everyone cheered and I hugged Morri from sheer relief. Where the water drained to we did not know, but drain it did and quickly. Soon our feet were in clear sight and the barrier faded. We ran forwards as one reaching for the outside. Raven stood before us grinning with delight.

"Excellent, my young friends, you have solved the riddle of the element. We can pass safely across the lake unhindered, I am proud that all of you have sharp minds even with such distractions, but come now we must reach the temple."

As he turned, Raven's eye lingered on the shrine's entrance. I tried to read the expression; although unclear it seemed a lot like deep relief. I turned back, to the entrance and saw curious scorch marks burnt onto the rocks. They were not there previously but I had no time to ponder. We set forth and I was pulled into conversation with the others.

"How did you find the answer?" Morri was asking, "how were you so sure it was right?"

"Well you gave a lot of answers that couldn't be correct which narrowed it down and then Evro said that time was running out." Replied Taifrae,

"And we just knew that time isn't patient, it just flows on," finished Wilja.

"Indeed," added Raven, "Time waits for no man," he paused, "or bird." He answered our confused faces with a mysterious smile.

"Raven," I ventured, "Raven why was there a trap inside the temple? I would have thought the riddle to be hard enough without the sky falling on us!"

"Aye," chipped Evro, still trying to wring the damp from his fur hide. "I thought the elements were supposed to be peaceful. You said that people used to come here for prayer and worship. So why did they leave devices like these to trap people?"

"Alas," sighed Raven, "'Tis many ages past since I knew gentle times. I was little more than a skyling myself but then there was music in the air, the lands were rich and unspoilt. The tribes lived in harmony with each other and the comings and goings of life seemed blessed with a hint of magic." He snapped himself out of his reverie, "Then the shadows descended on this land and winter night fell."

His words sending a shiver through his young charges,

" A great darkness threatened us all, but through many lives it was beaten back, chained in the chasms of the depths of the earth, banished to eternal shadows. Even though the heavy mists lifted, the Dark touched every soul. Doubt and suspicion arose; people were untrusting, fearful of a return of the enemy. The foreboding created rifts between the tribes; they grew wary of one another when they should have united. A terrible plague swept the land, the sickness of fear. People became concerned with their own affairs and soon the music and the magic were forgotten. Even the Guardians who were supposed to care for all were touched; it was they who designed and built the traps to prevent any unsavoury guest reaching the temple."

His solemn eyes viewed each of them in turn, the children hardly daring to breath at this recount of the dark days of ancient times. They knew the stories, but not like this. Their stories told on winter eves by the elders were like childish ghost stories, but now? To hear it from one who lived through it, to know the malice first hand, it's real danger was like hearing them anew, fresh and terrifying. Raven continued his grave explanation, determined to impress upon them the severity of their quest and it's terrible origins or at least enough to realise the scale of the situation.

"Those days, although long past, still mark our time now as you so sorely learned. Have watchful eyes, my friends, I'm afraid more traps may lay in wait. And so with these traps set, fewer and fewer worshippers came and the land began to fade. Now only those with magic in their veins may find the entrances and see the temple as it stands today."

He could continue, but today time was a luxury he could not afford.

"Come now, tales must wait for now, we reach the lake although you solved the riddle, be wary of the water. Dark days are upon us. I do not know what else lurks beneath the surface." Raven stopped.

We had reached the bank.

"Take heed all of you, you must take great care for this path may still be treacherous. Keep close together and try to follow my steps but do not rush. Time is not against us in the peril. Are you ready?"

We all nodded

"Then let us go."

Sighing inwardly I stepped onto the stones. We made our way across the lake, slowly and awkwardly. Raven and Wilja moving with balance, although I sensed that Raven was watching over Wilja, speaking some words of comfort. Behind them, Morri was kicking his way over, followed by me, then Taifrae with Evro bringing up the rear.

Once I stumbled, and saw the dark waters only a foot from my face and I remembered I disliked water more than ever. Looking out over the lake, realising how strange this felt and how far from home I was.

I froze.

Morri stopped and turned to me. "What's the matter? He asked.

"I'm scared." I said quietly not wanting the others to hear. Morri smiled at me.

Without a word he took my hand and stepped forward. I copied his slow confident movement and soon was stepping with bolder agility. He only looked back once when I faltered, and said, "Don't stop now, you are doing well, don't give up."

Despite our stunted steps, we soon reached the opposite bank without meeting further foe. Ahead of us lay a small stone temple. The supporting pillars were carved in a whirling pattern. The rocks of the walls and roof were ornately decorated. The roof was lined with shells; the entrance veiled as by a shimmer like that on the surface of the lake. Raven looked surprised for a moment and I heard him mutter.

"I could have sworn that used to be greater."

My puzzled thoughts were cut short by Raven as he spoke aloud.

"My friends we have reached the temple of the Water Spirit. She is as old as Morae and is indeed wise. Listen carefully to her words, but be warned, the Elements do not give simple answers. Keep your hearts open and your wits about you."

Without further ado, Raven bent his head and entered the temple. Curiously, but cautiously, we followed.

The temple was dark, we crept along the damp passage. Aqua slivers glowed softly but as we entered the main chamber, blue fires emerged from the walls between each torch. Water ran freely down the walls, but once I glimpsed the Spirit, I lost all care of the room's architecture.

She sat shining on a marble throne. She was the greatest source of light in the chamber. Clad in a beautiful flowing dress, colours of sliver, blue, aqua and green, all merged into each other. She had the body of a slim woman, with pale skin and soft hands. Her face seemed older, lined with wisdom, crowned with tumbling white locks, but it was her eyes that captivated me. Her eyes told stories of a thousand waves.

I was mesmerised.

We were stood around her in a half circle. Raven at the centre. He stepped forward, bowed his head and knelt before her.

"I beseech thee O Spirit for your guidance. It is the time of The Prophecy, we must find our enemy swiftly."

The Spirit seemed to sigh and then spoke,

"**Arise, Guardian, I know why you come here. The shadows of old have descended once more. Morae's days are dwindling. The darkness infests this land corrupting all it touches. The peril is great. The five who stand know the fate of the sixth. Danger lies in wait for all those of pure souls; I can do little against it. Even now it attacks my temple and my domain is no longer safe.**"

"Of the quest, Spirit. Where might our goal be found? Where does Malgar lie? The land has changed, your wisdom is needed to aid our undertaking, a guide against malcontent. Time is of the essence." Asked Raven with a bite of impatience.

"**Your warriors are few, guardian, young flesh shall struggle to fly, hearts are heavy in the west and shall ache in the north. Take courage, and go forth. May your purpose be fulfilled, for the fate of Morae hangs heavy on all of you**."

The Spirit closed her eyes and grew silent.

Raven's eyes were blazing.

He stepped forward bowed low again and said, "Thank you for your words, Spirit. We should try and follow your advice.." Raven spoke courteously, but the clipped tones betrayed a little of his anger and disappointment. "Come my friends, we have troubled the spirit long enough, let us leave." Raven turned striding back down the passage.

The Spirit made no movement.

I thought she had not even acknowledged Raven's final words. We bowed and made to follow Raven. When I turned back for a last look, I saw Wilja still standing, eyes spiked with tears.

I stood and watched unsure of what to say. Wilja bowed low to her, saying,

"Farewell my lady, may we be fruitful and save Morae," She paused, eyes swimming, summoning the courage to add, " and you." She gazed sadly away. Seeing me, she began to move towards me. I placed my hand on her arm, my face questioning. She answered simply, "This darkness even affects the Spirits. It's why she did not help us as she was supposed to: that must be the reason."

I understood, Wilja was trying to make sense of the Spirit's aversion to advice. It had hit her hardest as the safe environment she knew was fading fast from her. I held her close for a moment then took her hand and led her down the passage away from the harsh reminder.

The others were waiting for us.

Raven seemed calmer, but still disappointed. The rest of my friends looked confused, waiting for Raven to speak, "The Spirit has spoken and given us counsel, more than you may know. I am afraid that the darkness has spread to the element for she has grown aged in only days and though her words were cryptic, I believe they are the truth."

"If she speaks the truth, how are we supposed to fly in the west? Does she mean us to grow wings?" Evro's eyes were burning; he was incensed that his friend had fallen for a collection of far-fetched words.

"Stay Evro, I know your anger, I feel it, we all do, but I also know the Spirit's meaning; we are to seek the second element of air who lies in the west. For any help is needed else our quest shall remain in the dark from whence our world shall fall." Raven laid his hand on Evro's shoulder. "That is for tomorrow, there is little more travel we can make without the sun to guide us, night is approaching, we shall make camp. Tomorrow we shall find answers and draw closer to our Goal."

Raven began to turn when Evro spoke.

"_I'm sorry, Raven, I didn't intend to take my anger out on you. I …."_ _He trailed.__Raven just nodded and squeezed Evro's shoulder. Then spoke, voice low,_ "_I know what you meant my friend, and I do not begrudge your feeling, _ _But come now, there is a place close by we can camp." _ _He straightened, making westerly, toward the setting sun. The light, a _ _Watery gold, warmed my face but saddened my heart, it was a failing light_ _that Midhar would not see. I clutched my pack wistfully thinking of home, _ _then, gathering myself, I joined my friends.__A/N:_

_**So some perilous situations, riddle solving and the first spirit visit! I hope people enjoyed it, next chapter should be up soon! Let me know what you think! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Heya Guys! Sorry it's been a while, here's Chapter 7-short and not terribly sweet this is more character driven rather than action this time! Please let me know what you think!_ _Chapter 7_

We made camp very near to the temple. The ground was soft with rich grass. Raven sent us to collect firewood, but he warned us not to stray far.

Staying together, we spoke little as we foraged, the day weighing heavily on all of us.

Returning in the dying light, arms full of organic fuel, we found Raven at the camp, having laid out bed mats and set a circle of stones to control the fire. He sat on a rock awaiting us, a full pot of soup sitting beside him, quietly ready to receive our flames. Quickly we helped set up the fire. Raven produced flint and set the blaze roaring. Soon the meal was ready. Huddled close we were comforted by bright fire and hot food. Reminded of the safety of Raven's home, that now seemed a year ago. Sadness, coupled with fatigue, proceeded to smother us in turn each succumbing to exhausted sleep, till only Raven and myself were left.

We sat in silence, each reserving the right to thought. I was mulling over the day's events. How had everything happened? And how our feelings had changed! I no longer felt a brave (or worthy) warrior as I had done, and I wondered about our fellowship. How our trust and bond had been broken so easily and I wondered about Raven who had seemed so angry at the Element's words. I understood that, but not his disappointment, I knew he cared for us, but would not let grief or relief show on him as though he didn't care. Maybe he had to show his strength for us? But I sensed that there was more to it than that. I wondered what those scorch marks were. I picked up a stick absently poking the fire.

"_Your mind is troubling you, Kayra?" enquired Raven._

"_Just thinking of the day, wondering where it all went wrong."I answered truthfully_

"_Today has brought grief that no one of such an age should suffer." He paused, eyes sorrowful. Raven seemed to be speaking of more than Midhar. _

"_This is a dark world, Kayra, the shadows close in, we are the only light, we shall attract all forms of demon and all will try to break us."_

"_I know. It's already happening. Midhar's left a void in all of us. I have not lost anyone before; my heart feels as though it were made of iron, pulling down on me. In a few days, I lost my home and family as I knew them and now a friend was stolen in front of my very eyes. I do not know how much my spirit can take."_

_Raven moved to sit beside me. His eyes boring into mine full of feeling and urgency, "Kayra, you and the others have handled these events more stoically than a grown warrior. I marvel at your courage at even reaching this far."_

_I swallowed._

"_But I don't feel it like that, I feel lost and afraid. How do you accept death and continue in life?"_

"_With time and experience, Kayra." His eyes again grew sad._

_I dared to ask, "How many battles have you fought in, Raven?"_

"_Too many." He replied, "Too many wars to quell evil. My first was many an age ago, when the tribes united to hold back Malgar, Bringer of Oblivion. I lost many a friend that day."_

_The first battle of Malgar? I could not believe it, I hadn't considered his words too closely before, those days were old, ancient, the words passed my lips before I could halt them, "If that was your first battle, that makes you how old? Do you ever grow used to the pain of loss?"_

"_I have seen over a thousand new springs," He answer simple yet laced with emotion, "witnessed the ebbs and flows of life, watched families form and fade, fought many battles, forged great friendships but through all my experience of life I have never learned a way to ease the burden of loss. The raw wounds heal but scars remain. I find that to remember and honour the fallen well is to bring joy to where suffering dwells. I have never forgotten any who fell, not since the black tide robbed me of my comrades and I was left alone to fight. But I learnt a lesson that day, that even when you are in your darkest peril, you are never alone. For the spirits of your friends shall fight alongside you, they shall be there for you." _

_Raven grew silent. Although he was giving me comfort, his words were heavy as if a great sadness hung upon them, but it seemed deeper than that as though Raven had harboured guilt at his life and his friend's death. _

_I spoke softly, "Thank you Raven, for your words, I will keep them in my heart."_

_Raven smiled at me and nodded. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sleep now my friend, let heavy words and feelings pass. Tomorrow shall bring a new dawn and a clear path." Instantly my eyes were weighed with sleep. Raven rose and went over to the rock. My last memory before sleep claimed me, was Raven's voice whispering strange words. Sounding like "Elunaye nargishia" then my world faded to night._

_**AN:**_

_**Heya guys, sorry this has been a while in coming, another short one but more action is right around the corner! Thanks for sticking with this, I'll post as often as I can but I promise, like my other story Mission 2110:Battle Rites these stories WILL be finished-they'll just take a while! **_

_**Thank you for all your support and lovely reviews! Please let me know what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this sooner, I have no real excuse other than RL so yes, i'm just horribly unorganised. I will be keeping on top of this with a new chapter every week from now on, most likely to be posted on the weekend. If I don't feel free to PM me and moan till I do!**

_**Massive apologies once again, I hope you enjoy this!**_

**Chapter 8**

Raven woke us as the first faint rays of morning crawled across the sky.

"Awake my friends, a new day is dawning, rise quickly there is a little food to be taken here, then we must make haste to the west."

He decided not to mention that their path ran through the Moorland, the children would have a hard enough day without dark memories stalking them from the start.

I rose a little stiff from yesterday's travel. The ground was still damp with a dusting of dew, the cold wetness on my hands sharpened my senses, rubbing my face I instantly felt more awake, my skin tingled and my eyes focussed. The mist was slowly rising. In the twilight it was an eerie sight as though it were a merging of souls reaching us from Nailayea. I wondered for a moment if Midhar's spirit might be there.

I pushed the thought from my head. 'No.' I told myself, 'No, it is just mist, normal morning mist.' Though it still looked strange, as it hung over the dew-pricked ground. I shook my head and busied myself with collecting my roll and fishing in my pack for any bowl. After a rapid breakfast we hurriedly rinsed our dishes in the stream, storing them back in our packs. As we washed Raven cleared the camp; there was not even a trace of the fire.

"Warriors," spoke Raven, "It is our second day on the quest to seek the source of the world's peril, Malgar, the physical embodiment of evil. Keep your eyes sharp. His minions are everywhere. Now, follow me, we make for the western temple of the Air Spirit."

They travelled onwards, Raven, as always, was a little further ahead, lost in his own thoughts. He had stood watch over the children all night even though he cast a protection spell; he could not bear to lose another soul. They were all good people; they had already shown more quality than many an adult. He knew they were worthy warriors, quick, resourceful, and mindful of others, but he worried about their goal if they reached it. Could the five defeat Malgar? It was written that he, Raven could not fight in the last battle, only the six warriors. What if another was lost? They were little more than children with hunting skills, he didn't think he could bear it. Raven tried to ease the turmoil in his mind, 'They are strong,' he told himself, 'Stronger than they know, they will still bond together even though one spirit is missing.'

'But will it be enough?' queried another voice.

'Yes,' he thought, 'Yes, all they need is the will and confidence that they get from each other.' Satisfied, for the moment, Raven continued to lead them across the widening Moorland.

A quiet murmur rose behind him as they crossed the moors, It seemed as though the children were determined to talk, keeping painful memories at bay. Presently Taifrae approached him.

'Raven, if the Spirits are guardians of the Elements, aren't you a Spirit of Air?'

Raven laughed, though not unkindly, he was surprised by the question.

"No, Taifrae, the spirits are far older and wiser than I."

"But you said you were Guardian of the Land, isn't that what the Element Spirits are?"

Raven's smile slowly faded, his eyes growing dull and mournful. "Yes," he answered, "in a way it is true, I am a Guardian, but of people. The Spirits are Guardians of the Elements; there is a difference. The Spirits were created from the natural world, the Air Spirit from the first storm; the Water Spirit from the first flowing stream; The Earth Spirit from the first growing shoot and the Fire Spirit from the bowels of the Earth from the first roar of lava. They are as ancient as Morae herself. I am not. I have walked and flown this world for many an age, but I know not the oldest days of Morae. I was born to parents and knew kin, they were not, that is how it is."

That explanation seemed to satisfy Taifrae and the others though Kayra still looked thoughtful.

I listened with interest to Raven; there was so much I had to learn about the lore of this land, the history and old cultures. Once this mission was over, I resolved to learn the old forgotten stories from Raven and retell them to my people, the knowledge should be passed on to others. Also I realised there was much we did not know about Raven. I had thought he was one of a kind without kith or kin. I wondered where the rest of them were. I held my question inside me, for it seemed the subject was a source of great sorrow for Raven and to enquire further would not be prudent.

_We continued our trek; the moors beginning to fade to fallow. Ahead lay the borders of a vast forest which seemed more ancient and splendid than Raven's home._

"_Are we to seek the Spirit in there?" I asked excitedly._

"_Kayra, you did not think that the Air Spirit's temple would lie on the ground did you? The temples are placed where the Spirits can control the domain." Raven explained. He did not say anything else on the matter letting us wonder where the temple may lie. I hoped it would be in the canopy. I missed the trees, I felt safer there. _

_After what felt like a week, we reached the forest. I drank in the damp mossy air, glad to be on familiar land. Raven spoke again, " The clearing of Air lies close to us, it is vast with a great tree standing tall. Its root anchored on, due west is where we head for."_

_As we picked our way through the trees a sudden thought struck me._

'_If this is near the Air Spirit Temple, should I not be feeling something as Wilja did? I'm from the trees, they are my home, why is nothing calling to me?' Turning I asked, "Wilja, when you found the shrine yesterday, you said you felt it call to you, how did it? Was it a voice, or a feeling? What?"_

_Wilja, called to remember, took on a glowing look, "It was music," She breathed, eyes sparkling at the recollection, "an ancient song, old as though each note echoed through the ages, it was beautiful as the first raindrops of spring mixed with cool waves lapping gold on a Midsummer Eve." She snapped out of her reverie, eyes sharpening back into focus, "Why? Do you hear something similar?"_

"_No," I admitted quietly, "that's what's worrying me. If I can't hear something, then maybe something is wrong."_

"_Perhaps there is no riddle this time or Evro should be listening as you both live up high."_

_I shook my head with uncertainty then asked, "Evro, do you hear anything?" Evro tilted his head. He shook it slowly. "No."_

"_I meant inside." I explained, "Do you hear a voice or music or feeling something pull at you?"_

"_No, should I? The forest is quiet, but it is all quiet inside as well, Why do you ask?"_

"_When we were near the Water Temple, Wilja heard music calling to her to find the shrine. I thought either you or I should hear something as a sign we are getting close."_

_Evro frowned, "I hear nothing, but that is all the more reason to be wary."_

"_Do either of you feel anything else?" _

"_Not really, perhaps a slight prickling feeling, a sense of foreboding, just at the edge of my mind."_

"_Then let us move swiftly and keep watchful."_

_We moved on in silence, eyes darting hither and thither looking for any signs of danger. Presently we reached the clearing, but the feeling of foreboding grew in my heart. _

_Raven led us clear of the empty thickets concerned for slipping time. He strode toward a vast tree, old and gnarled, but strong and growing within its encircling trunk. He gave a relieved smile upon reaching it. "This is the Beacon Tree, the symbol for the Air Temple. Above us is a mighty branch flattened so all can cross over and into the Temple." Raven stood facing the tree and we were a little in front back to the forest. As Raven spoke, a sharp prickling feeling stabbed at my hands and stomach. I turned to Raven, half doubled up in pain, _

"_Raven!" I cried, but too late._

_A giant gnarled hand swung at Raven knocking him senseless across the clearing. I screamed with the others before I saw the hand come for me. _

_As Raven was talking something disturbed me. I began to speak but pain surged, so violently; it tore the breath from me. I turned to warn Raven but he had already sensed and turned._

_Behind him a nightmare vision; a tree was__reaching for us._

_Deformed, snarled branches ripped at us. Twisted limbs,__legs were roots and twigs were hands. Unnatural eyes, harsh and deep, black with soulless hate and sap running from its horrific body. _

_Dark like the slime beneath the earth._

_It caught Raven off guard and smashed at him, catching head and shoulders. He flew winglessly, crashing heavily against a silent enemy. _

_The blow could have cleaved an oak tree in two. _

_Raven lay still. _

_My scream was strangled in my throat; I froze, rooted by terror. The abominable hand was reaching for me. It seized viciously, my neck trapped in its hideous grip. My breath tight and painful kept my mind from the fact that I was rising. _

_Skin crawling, I twisted my head to come face to face with the monster. My soul drank in those foul pits; the vile substitutes for eyes, seething with hate. Deep inside I felt disgusted as my spirit recoiled in loathing against the violation of my entire culture which stood ruined and proud in front of me. I couldn't bear what Malgar had done to my home land, infected it with malice, warping and mutilating gentle life givers into foul demons. _

_Anger, raw and powerful, such as a primal force built inside me, a rage so terrible burned inside against such callous cruelty. I had never felt this before, I was strong, pure-blazing anger fuelled my will. Strength came from nowhere as I fought back. Hands gripping at torn fingers, knees raised, legs thrashing wildly, dealing vicious blows of their own. Such was my frenzy that I did not feel the monster fall and only was dimly aware that I had been released. Still incensed at such travesty of my roots, I staggered to my feet. I wanted to scream at the ruined thing but the words that erupted from me were not mine,_

"_**Blac Scar Garineri Solca dunli Ceacekai Molga dur."**_

_The words were ancient, my soul calm. The words were not language I knew; they came from deep within, a place undiscovered, but the words were steeped in ancient magic. Each syllable echoed from the oldest days, ringing with power. The words were not unlike my own people's, but they carried a natural melody of peace. My raging soul had become quiet beneath them. _

_Though I had calmed, it was not so for the ruined demon. As the words left me calm, they crashed upon the demon, as battle-axe on shield. It began to writhe, warped body shrieking in silence. It struggled against the earth as it rose to claim the monster. It's thrashing dying away as it was submerged beneath the soil. Its spoilt black sap rose once to the surface and then slowly faded to the ground._

_~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~_

The other warriors had watched horror struck as Raven had been smashed off his feet and they screamed when he hit the tree sliding silently to theground. They had barely registered that awful scene when they reeled to see a terrified Kayra wrenched off the ground by the wooded demon. She hung limp in its broken hand. They stood transfixed a moment until Morri yelled, "It'll kill her!" He ran forward, set to rescue .

"No!" ordered Evro, "We can't tackle it at its level, find vine, we'll bring it to ours." The four ran for the nearest trunk, ripping great chunks of ivy down.

"Evro, Taifrae, take one end. Wilja and I will take the other, Go!"

They ran behind the abomination, ends gripped tight, they did not see Kayra spring to life, fighting back with incensed fervour. Ivy tight at its legs, "Now!" screamed Wilja and Taifrae together. As one they ran forward, muscles straining desperately. Their force was just enough to make the monster topple and crash back on to the undergrowth. At first they retreated to escape the crash, then rushed forward to help Kayra.

They all of them stopped when they saw her.

She had pulled herself free, standing tall, shaking with anger, her hair wild, tangled, emerald eyes blazing with anger and power. There weren't sure if they should approach, then Kayra spoke. Her words were impassioned but strange. They were in a language not one of them knew.

The effect of the words was terrible.

The barken horror began to writhe and thrash in agony, sinking beneath the earth, its charcoal blood rising to the surface, soon all trace faded. The ground now seeming indifferent to the trauma it suffered.

Shocked, their gaze slowly raised from ground to Kayra. She was still standing breathing deeply; shelooked as though she had run a vast distance. Morri approached her warily.

"Kayra, Kayra, are you alright?" he touched her arm, she looked up green eyes bright, alive, her hair wild, she seemed calmer, but breaths still short. "The …the …power … so … incredible, deep inside… magic."

"Are you hurt, Kayra?" whispered Taifrae. Tentatively she took her hand. Kayra turned to her, a half smile dawning on her lips.

"No, I'm fine. I feel …feel …so," she paused, "Alive." A shadow passed over her face. "Where's Raven?" she asked, "What has happened to him?"

They turned in horrified silence; the place where they thought he landed was masked from their eyes. As one they began to sprint, Morri supporting Kayra. She was almost back to normal yet a spark lingered inside her.

As the children ran, Taifrae suddenly stopped, she caught sight of a mottled branch, old and knotted with roots looking like veins, a medley of forest browns. Taifrae spied the blood red jewel.

"It's Raven's staff, he's got to be close by." She stared at it closely, the deep jewel a heptagon with one sharp point glinted in the dappled sunlight. The Raven's eye was closed awaiting Raven himself to awaken it once more.

The Raven's eye saw all parts of Morae and all danger from whence Raven would deal with it. She stooped and taking up the staff, clasped it tightly. They carried on, running through a slim layer of forest, searching the clearing that was so masked from their sight.

They reached the tree which Raven struck creeping forward in a hushed silence. They looked for a sign of him but found none. The ground was undisturbed, not a single blade of grass was out of place, no trace lay there save three black feathers.

"Raven?" whispered Taifrae. All of them were terrified at what sight might meet their eyes.

We all edged a little closer to the ominous trees. As we stepped, a rustling sound fluttered above us. We halted in our tracks. Nothing had seemed to live in the forest; all had been silent thus far. Tensed for combat, we turned.

"_RAVEN!" we cried, rushing forward to him._

"_Warriors" he greeted us, his eyes softened for a moment, but he looked alert as though ready to leap into battle. "Where is the tree demon? Has it harmed any of you?" He looked us over as he spoke, taking in our grazes and my torn clothes._

"_No"" gasped Evro. "Are you alright?"_

_Raven stopped his searching eyes for a moment focussing on Evro. Raven looked surprised by the question. "Yes," he answered hurriedly, "It was a mere tumble." Shock registered on all our faces. How could you call being smashed on the head with an angry branch, a 'mere tumble'? Then I looked more closely at Raven. He only looked a little dishevelled, but no mark was on him. I wondered at the strength he must possess. _

"_What happened to the demon?" asked Raven, staring at all of us._

"_Em …we…defeated …it,…it grabbed Kayra after it attacked you and it happened so fast…."_

"_We couldn't stop it, it was lifting Kayra up by the neck and we could reach you, so …so…."_

"_Evro had the idea to grab vines to trip it. It worked and we brought it down. It still had Kayra but when we went to help she was…"_

"_She was fighting it off all by herself, knuckle and foot, she broke free and when she did she made to shriek at it but the words that came out weren't as incensed as she was, they were strange words I'd never heard the like but effect was just…"_

"_Horrible it started to shriek itself only silently writhing around as it sank into the earth… like with you and the thrall demons."_

Raven listened to this rushed but excited account in growing disbelief. He turned to face Kayra, who had remained quiet till now and looked up, eyes, burning with a deep emerald flame. He read her change as he asked gently.

"Kayra, what did you say to dispatch the demon?"

_I bit my lip, and looked up at Raven. His face held no anger only concerned interest._

_I began to speak, "When that demon curled its claw around my neck, I was terrified, but when I saw its eyes, I wanted to fight back. It came crashing down and I had chance to escape. I wrenched and twisted free and, and I just wanted to scream at it but the word weren't mine. They felt old, ancient," pausing, taking breath, I whispered "Blac Scar a Garineri_****_Solca Dunli Ceacccekai Molga Dur."_

_Raven looked genuinely astonished. "I have not heard that language for many a year, not since before the first dark days befell this land. The language is that of the original forest people of which you are descended, Kayra. Rayainerin- the leaf song. The people's language then was softer and more melodious. The words you spoke were a part reversal spell to return a magical creation to the place where it was born, so to speak, but in these times it is a powerful weapon against the enemy, destroying his monstrous creations."_

"_But how did I know to speak these words?"_

"_It is because you have a deep connection to the eldest days of Morae when the magic was strongest. It lies deepest when all peoples were at the height of their powers. This bond is beyond experience or knowledge. Each of the chosen six of the prophecy has this untapped, unsought power lying dormant within their souls. _

_The children looked astounded._

_Yes, this means that you all have this connection my friends; this power shall give you the strength and courage of your ancient forebears, but it will also bring wisdom and possibly a little guidance." He read the questioning looks and replied, "Do not worry yet, warriors, it will take each of you time to find your own strength; each will be awakened by a different event." Raven smiled reassuringly, "Take heart friends, time shall decide for you. Now, the day draws on, the sun is already crawling past early morn, we must make for the Air Spirit's Temple."_

_When Raven had begun to move towards the great trees, we looked at each other a little overwhelmed, not quite grasping the enormity of Raven's words. Morri looked down at his stomach, as did Taifrae. Poking hers tentatively as though expecting it to erupt, I nudged her, grinning. She couldn't yet understand the feeling of confidence it bestowed on you._

"_Come on!" I cried, "We are wasting time. Who's ready for another challenge?"_

_As one we ran to join Raven at the roots of the giant tree._

"_My friends, you must make another ascent but this will be very different from your last climb. See, above the wide branch," he indicated with his staff, " You must walk across it and leap off the far end." He smiled a little at the pure terror on all our faces. "Don't be afraid, my friends," he continued, "The Spirit's Temple lies in the air. The branch is the path to the Portal, you must jump to cross through it and pass into her domain."_

_I let out a sigh of relief. I thought for one terrible moment that the knock had unhinged his reason._

"_But how will we know where to jump from? If we were in the wrong direction won't we just fall to the earth?" asked Taifrae, a little worriedly. _

"_Aye," muttered Evro," I like my bones where they are."_

"_I will lead you up, then, hover over the Portal. You only need to jump towards me and you will pass into safety. Take courage and work together."_

"_But how can you..?" Wilja's words died on her lips. As we watched, Raven crouched low, bending his head surrounded by his black cloak, a deep blue shimmer engulfed him though only within the blink of an eye it passed. A bird soared high, blue-black feathers gleaming in the leaf woven light. Proud and graceful, it swooped onto the branch above us._

_We all stood in utter disbelief._

_Slowly, eventually, we drew out eyes from the branch and stared in bewilderment at each other._

_Morri frowned, trying to make sense of what he'd just seen. Wilja continued to stare at the branch._

"_Did…?" started Taifrae._

"_Yes, he…" answered Evro turning towards me, _

"_Yes, Raven just turned into a Raven,"_

"_And…."_

"_He's sitting on that branch." I finished._

"_Oh, right, it's not just me then." Morri shook his head. He looked confused and fascinated at the same time. _

_Raven emitted a loud cry._

"_I think that means 'come on'," I said turning to the others, "Let's get going, there's no really low branches, we'll have to make for Raven's. If we give each other a leg up, we should have a good start."_

_As the strongest, Morri stood at the foot of the tree; ready to lift us one by one. Raven had already flown higher. Eventually we were all balanced enough to enable Morri climb into place. _

"_Now we're up, we should split again; it will save us precious time. Evro, Taifrae and Wilja, you climb on the left side. Morri and I will take the right. Agreed?"_

_Evro looked at the path ahead, then back at me._

"_Agreed," he grinned._

_Our ascent was hard and dangerous. All of us knew that this time we had no magical protection. Each reach was a hazardous adventure, the bark, old and crumbling, gave way beneath our searching fingers. The progress was slow and stilted. The tree taxed even my skill, my limbs no longer nimble as I dragged myself from bough to bough, pausing to take breath. I realised that Morri had begun to lag. If I was struggling, he surely must be. A pang of guilt struck me. Resolving action to return to him, I lowered myself down, all the while thinking how the tree seemed to be conspiring against us; indeed it felt as though it was taller at each step and the branches moved slightly in the stillness of the morning. I helped Morri up to my branch. He was breathless but determined. "How far must we go?"_

"_It's still a way," I answered, "and our path is treacherous."_

"_You didn't think it would be easy did you?" He grinned despite our predicament, his eyes teasing. It made the danger so quite so daunting_

"_No," I agreed, grinning back, "but I didn't expect such a trial."_

"_Never mind, we must press on; Raven will wonder where we've got to." _

"_Listen, you climb ahead. If anything happens I can catch you."_

"_How in Morae will you manage that?"_

_I tilted my head to one side; "I'm not a member of the forest tribe for no good reason! I have some skill." We both grinned._

"_Now you start, I'll be right behind you. Take that branch on the left and use the squirrel hole by your left foot as a leverage point." _

_We continued on like this for what seemed hours, slowly but surely gaining height on our obstacle. Morri remained above me as we inched upwards. The tree, unforgiving of our aching fingers, had branches still rough and twisted from reach. _

_Somehow, I felt Morri fall._

_I knew his hand slipped and his feet were failing. I braced myself gripping bark and branch alike. With a cry he crashed into me, foot crushing my left shoulder. I moved as fast as possible, shifting weight to my right side. I clasped his foot as tight as lichen._

"_St…steady yourself!" I gasped. "Come on steady yourself, don't panic, you are alright, reach up for the next branch, I've got you." I could hear Morri panting above me in shock. Whispering a prayer, I hoped my muscle would last against his fear._

_Above me, Morri took a deep breath and with a roar of courage he pulled himself up to the next branch. My shoulder, shaking with relief, I shinned up after him. I reached Morri, still breathless from my own efforts. He looked shocked that he had completed such a feat and that moments ago he had been in great danger of sending us both to the ground. His hands shook. I clasped them tight. "Listen." I told him, "I told you I would catch you. It's not far now. I'll be right behind you." Morri nodded and we set off again. _

_We reached the crossing with greater haste than I had imagined. Morri's growing courage making his limbs swift. Both Morri and I exchanged a smile at having reached our goal, but then looked at the branch in horror. The width was ridiculous. A terrifying height, I could barely fit my feet across it, toes hovering over nothing. _

_Morri and I didn't trust ourselves to speak. _

_Presently we heard the others approaching. Leaning down, we heaved them up to our level._

"_Th… that… was… bracing," gasped Taifrae._

"_I know, we had some moments of our own," agreed Morri._

"_My fingers feel like they might fall off," added Wilja as she flexed them carefully rubbing her fingers' aching joints. _

"_That's not the worst of it," I said quietly._

"_Why?" asked Evro sharply, suddenly alert._

"_Because the branch we have to cross is of a laughable size."_

"_Except it isn't funny" interjected Morri._

"_No, you're right, it's not. The breadth is small, very small. I can only just fit my feet on it."_

"_Well, we'll just have to walk forward and slowly, if Kayra leads we can follow each other's steps," decided Evro._

_Wilja nodded, "It's a sound plan. Kayra knows this realm in great detail, besides, we are running out of time."_

"_I agree, but listen to me, when you follow, keep tall and straight arms out or on the next person's shoulder. Whatever you do, don't look down. Is everyone all right?" I waited for the nods before continuing, "Good, then let us start. I want people who are used to heights between those who aren't. Taifrae behind me, then Wilja, Morri and Evro. Come on."_

_We edged out slowly, praying each other's steps were true. I was terrified knowing I had only to put a foot wrong and we would all be lost. Too high, we inched along. I focussed on Raven waiting at the end of our wooded path. I envied his metamorphic power to adapt. I had a head for heights, but I found myself wishing both feet were planted firmly on the ground. Cautiously I placed my feet in front of Raven; he took flight hovering ten feet out to the side of us. I groaned inwardly._

"_Alright. We have to turn to face Raven. We'll go one at a time starting with me. Watch my feet then help each other."_

_Praying I kept my balance, I turned firstly my foot and then carefully my back forcing my hips to my centre line. Gradually the others copied with no ill-effect. _

"_So how are we going to jump?" questioned Wilja, "I'm afraid to."_

"_But that's SO far, I don't think I can make it!" squeaked Taifrae._

"_I don't think it is that far," reassured Evro, "Raven said we had to jump towards him, not over him or into him. I believe the Portal is closer than we think."_

"_I'm scared, it's so high up, I can't"_

"_We're all scared," I said softly, "But we've come too far to turn back now."_

_I looked over at Wilja, and nodded, speaking to Taifrae again, "We can all jump together, the three of us, take my hand, let Wilja take yours, ready? 3…2…1…go!" As we jumped, Taifrae screamed, as did Wilja and I. We were so high up! In mid air! I shrieked despite myself, knowing at the back of my mind that we must have deafened poor Raven. _

_A slight change of colour was all we knew as we fell into nothingness._

Left by the girls, stood Evro and Morri. Each desperately trying to keep their balance and the wobbling branch. Terrified at the path they had to follow the boys began to reach for each other, seeking a reassuring hand. They clasped and made ready to jump. Then they caught sight of Raven. Not wanting to look cowardly they dropped hands in the blink of an eye and moved away from each other, balance permitting. Raven cawed.

The boys shrugged in mutual fear and with a roar both leapt for Raven.

_**A/N:**_

_**So there we are! An almost literal cliff-hanger! I'm so sorry for how long you've had to wait for this but like I said I will be updating regularly from now on!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello! Sorry this is late, but better late than never! Here's Chapter nine for you lovely people. I should note at this point, that the world in which 'my' Raven(although I don't own him in the slightest, the bbc does!) and warriors reside is called Morae. I wrote this YEARS before they even broadcast anything with a plot in Raven beyond the challenges (The whole idea for this story came after watching series 1 only! I asked lots of question then decided to answer them myself!) If people really want me to I can change the name to Alanus to be more upto date but given that I know nothing of the plot lines involving it I didn't want to discredit that storyline. Let me know what you think! _**

Chapter 9

_My hair wrenched from its bond lashed wildly around my face in the sharp air that rushed passed us. I alone was aware of a dark stone floor rising to greet us. I curled instinctively, hitting the floor with bone-shuddering force. Wilja had landed next to me, but also managed to partially crush Taifrae in the process. I had just gathered myself to my hands and knees when an impact of Morri sent me sprawling back to the floor. _

_Now lying on my back, dazed, I slowly, painfully, raised myself on my elbows. I was attached by my knees to a groaning mass of meshed colour, garnished with several arms and feet. People began to move, Morri stirred and rolled off me, face to the roof. As the wincing, multi-limbed beast began to disperse, a fluttering of wings came from above; some tensed for another fall. Out of the roof flew a bird, swooping gracefully. Raven changed mid air landing light-footedly in his human form. _

_Everyone stared at him aghast. _

_I closed Morri's mouth._

"_This is no time to be resting, warriors!" remarked Raven, a smile playing about on his lips, "Come, let's have you standing, the Air Spirit's temple lies beyond this antechamber." Raven extended his hand to Wilja, pulling her up. Evro grunted, dragging himself and Morri to their feet. Pushing myself to full height, I felt my spine crack softly. _

_Amidst the noise of our revival, a small squeak rang out. _

_Taifrae._

_Crushed from the onset, she lay curled in a protective ball like a frightened mouse. Raven bent down and placed a hand gently on her shoulder speaking softly. "Taifrae, your burden is relieved, it is safe to stand again, young warrior." Taifrae carefully uncurled and took Raven's offered hand, a little embarrassed. Raven smiled at her though not unkindly. "It is a wise warrior that protects themselves from unnecessary harm." She grinned up at him, the flush of her cheeks receding as she began to survey our new surroundings._

_I envied Raven's talent, wishing I could comfort or inspire someone with only a few simple words. Still, I had time to learn._

"_Come friends, we must not keep the Spirit waiting."_

_We followed Raven's leading cloak up a winding, rising stairwell, lined, not in stone, but oak and moss, the air growing fresher by the step still held a scent of familiar dampness of dripping, sun-blessed leaves. Suddenly I yearned to be home again amidst my own trees. I pushed such thoughts from my heart as well as mind; I had to be of more stoic soul than this, determined, I vowed to keep my courage and wits about me at all times. They would be my protection from now on, I couldn't risking trusting the familiar any longer, no matter how much it broke my heart to admit it. The demon had put paid that childish notion. We were battling for our very world. And all was turning dark._

_Light flashed, snapping me out of my grim considerations. _

_I looked up, surprised, there was Raven outlined in brilliant white. We stepped out into a beautiful temple; carved trees wove gracefully up to an open sky. Fresh green leaves ringed the highest points, forming a breathtaking canopy._

_Before even Raven spoke in greeting, Evro and I had the same impulse; we bowed low to the figure seated at the centre of the platform._

"_My lady," I whispered. She was beautiful, dressed in white with a hint of blue, her skirts almost iridescent, a line of thin silver adorned with crystal dew drops lay as a band across her head._

"_Greetings Spirit, It has been many a season since I have visited you last, I bring with me tribal delegations, permit me to be so bold but we come…"_

_The spirit raised her hand gently to stem Raven's words_

"_I know why you come Draconfen, son of Flacondren, the time of the prophecy is at hand. You stand before me with the remaining chosen."_

_She gazed at each of us a smile tinkling with her eyes. "They are courageous at the very least for it takes a brave heart, as well as a determined soul, to enter my realm."_

"_They are of strength and ability; my warriors have come for guidance."Raven cut to the chase, she knew as well as he did that time was of the essence, the days that had been prophesised, the days all hoped would never come to pass were on them. _

_Pleasantries, for the moment, could be set aside. _

"_Indeed they have, but they are young for the task at hand. The prophecy spoke not of children."_

"_But it also failed to include adults in its telling," replied Raven. He sounded as though making an effort to keep his voice calm. What did it matter of their ages? They had already proved themselves to be more worthy than any of Morae's adults._

"_Maybe it is fitting," She continued lightly, "that the quest should fall to the youngest as the oldest ones are the cause." This last riddle was lost on all of us, looking round confused to see if another held the solution._

"_Yes," continued the Spirit staring at each of us pointedly, " I see you did not know it was the eldest and wisest of your tribes that called down shadows to plague our land once again." _

_Raven looked angry, sorrowful, and resigned all at once but kept silent, deep eyes blazing. _

"_The trouble arose from a tribal feud created by Forest and Marsh," Morri and I looked at each other, horrified. I bit my lip turning to hear more. "Conflict born out of a paltry disagreement, soon all tribes were involved, Mountain and Shore sided with Forest, Meadow and Moor with Marsh."_

"_But why did__we not know?" exploded Evro. _

"_Hush, child, you did not know because your parents and elders did not want you to know. They may have taken leave of most sense, but they were mindful enough to want to protect their kin. As long as you remained close to your homes they believed you would be safe."_

A strange noise left the chest of the Spirit, like an angry breeze, a hint of mirthless laughter. I remembered back over what seemed like a century, the day before The Call, my mother kept me busy round our home, making arrows for hunting, and climbing high for the springiest twigs for thatching. She even had me harvest branches for rope, but I was never allowed to wander, only stray as far as the Si'then Bridge as linking walkway between our six neighbouring trees.

Mother, I realised with a jolt, had never let me wander far at all these last few months, only with family by my side could I hunt in the wider woods but I was too busy at the time to question.

_The Spirit spoke again, the story unfolding in all its terrible truth._

"_Finally the tension grew too much. The Forester's side could not stand the uncertainty, their hatred simmered for many a year, finally boiled over, they wanted to destroy their enemies, yet did not want to lose lives of their people. They planned to summon Malgar, Bringer of Oblivion; the darkest power Morae had ever known." She paused, seeming to shake her head in disbelief. "Foolishly they believed they could use him to destroy their foes, thinking not of the aftermath. Raise him they did, but not in way they expected." _

_She paused again, we were all so desperate to ask what happened but we kept our peace, we had to wait to find the outcome. _

"_Malgar was sorely wounded from his last battle; robbed of his mortal body. Only his potent spirit remained trapped deep in the earth, bound by an ancient spell but when he was called, it was enough magic, enough strength to draw on for his spirit to re-form, a likeness of his body fed on power and freedom. He grew strong but the hatred of the tribes nourished him to his now mighty and terrible stature."_

"_But if he's still trapped, how can he be doing all of this?" demanded Wilja._

"_He attacked from within, for he lies in the earth. He penetrated it, souring its goodness. Each person on this world has a connection to the earth, as some of you have already discovered," her fading blue eyes staring into mine for the briefest of moments, it was like gazing into a lighting strike. The power, the sheer potential of energy within her had me paralysed to my very core, yet, within that there was a limit, a terrible breathlessness, gasping helplessly that made my heart ache. It was within her too._

"_Malgar's vile control reached through that connection poisoning all souls from within."_

"_Then how are we not affected?" asked Taifrae. _

"_Each person above you had reason to hate, you did not, you were not made weak, your parents kept you ignorant which has become their one act of kindness, of reason. You did not need to know of their dissent however, vitally the connection you each have is a stronger bond than anyone else. It is this which protects you. Alas, Malgar's evil has spread far and swiftly." Turning to Raven she spoke a little more softly, sky blue eyes losing some of their harsh glitter." You could not have done more, Draconfen; the malice was sublime hiding even from my eyes. Do not place blame on your heart."_

_Raven stared levelly back, "I thank you for your news, my warriors will have to digest your words carefully but please Spirit, I ask for guidance where can we seek Malgar, the old ways were sealed an age ago, the eye remains dark for me to scry and we must destroy him with all haste."_

_The Spirit seemed to diminish before them, sighing deeply, "I have no word on his whereabouts, yet I know his domain is not as you left it, behind your sealed entrance, a ruined fortress now lies there, but where its access can be sought, I cannot tell."_

"_Is there no other knowledge you can bestow on us?" Raven prompted, ever respectful only his gaze betraying his frustration._

"_You should seek the Fire Spirit in the North for more answers to riddles." She focused again on the children before her, "You all must keep true to your path, warriors, for danger lies beneath each stone, Draconfen. You have a fine band of children let not another fall to shadow."_

_I raged on Raven's behalf, it was not his fault. Midhar was taken. He had not listened. And if we did not, we would surely be fewer now._

"_Remember my words, young ones; you seek to redeem your parents' faults. Think not of this quest lightly."_

'**How could she think that?' Raven's incredulity raged within him him. Of course the children didn't think the quest was anything but dark and perilous by Morae's skies! They had already witnessed some of the horror. Their parents were little more than living ghosts and they have seen one of their comrades fall only a morrow past. Yet they have coped remarkably well, 'to be honest,' he thought to himself, 'if I had not seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed children could have got so far. They have even taken the truth of their elders well.'**

He looked at them now, before they had each reacted a little differently but all bore the same expression of disappointment. Now he could see their faces set with determination. Kayra looked at all of them in turn. Her expression speaking volumes. It was as if her eyes were forming the words, _"We are united in this struggle, we are kindred spirits, the past is done; we are now."_ They all moved closer and Kayra took hold of Morri's hand.

In an instant Raven saw their quality and he was humbled.

They cared not for lies and oaths of kin, but they lived for now to rid the earth of a mutual darkness, a feud only remembered by a greying people who had no place here. These people did not deserve to face Malgar. Such a fate should not be faced alone. Raven doubted he would shirk his duty when the time came. He turned to them, a new respect for them in his heart. He smiled at them warmly, "The Spirit can aid us no further. Let us leave her in peace." As they turned, Kayra bowed low and spoke quietly,

"Thank you for your wisdom my lady, we will find a way to help you."

The Spirit spoke again, "Draconfen, you must hear my counsel before you leave." Raven turned back to hear the Spirit's words. The warriors carried along the wooded path heedless to Raven's delay.

"Draconfen," spoke the Spirit, "I know the conflict in your heart. You must act out as the Prophecy foretold. You cannot face Malgar a second time."

Her eyes bored into him. He knew the truth of her words, though they were not welcome. The band was already down to five souls, and the verse was not abundant in its telling. He could make the sixth. They would not be alone. He would not forsake them.

Raven bowed low answered flatly, knowing now of the encroaching darkness in the skies. He could only hope the bright flames of another guide was enough to keep it at bay. "I take my leave of you, Spirit. I shall do my duty as my conscience dictates. Farewell." He turned without another word, his heart cold and stepped after the children.

_**So there we are for another chapter! I hope that all made sense and wasn't too jumbled and riddle riddled! As always please let me know what you think! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! Sorry this has been delayed! Hope this offering isn't a disappointment-please let me know what you think! Thanks so much for all the reviews so far I really appreciate them!_ _Chapter 10_

Whilst Raven was speaking, the small band of warriors had ventured onto another wooded walkway, Taifrae in the lead hit the hidden Portal first. She looked back, frightened, but encouraged by the others, passed through the shimmering gateway. The others quickly followed.

I felt the wind whip and lash at my clothes and hair.

"Not again!" I thought. I had curled up bracing for impact. There was light ahead, followed by brown and yellow. I hit the floor and rolled narrowly avoiding a crushing from Morri who was not so lucky being squashed by Evro.

When I dared, I opened my eyes; again I found I was part of yet another many limbed, bruised beast. Fortunately I lay atop it with only Evro's top half-sprawling over my legs. I lay back for a moment then shot up again at the groaning protests beneath me. Carefully I stretched forwards, shaking Evro; he groaned and rolled off me. I slithered off the pile as nimbly as my aching bones would allow. Dragging myself painfully to standing, I stretched my muscles, trying to ignore the clicking noise coming from my back. Turning, I lent a hand to Morri, pulling him to his feet, both of us helping Evro. As Morri dislodged Wilja, another small squeak could be heard. We looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Bending down I shook the Taifrae ball, she gave another squeak.

"Taifrae, it's safe, you can come out now." Warily she got to her feet.

"Next time," I grinned, "Stay at the back so you can squash us!"

Taifrae's eyes grew wide, "There's going to be a next time!"

"Not for me there's not!" said Morri passionately. "I don't care if I have to run a hundred leagues or climb the highest mountain, I'm not flying again!"

Raven landed deftly behind us, twisting to see his face, I gave him as a reproachful look as I dared. He feigned a look of hurt at me then spoke. "I'm sorry, warriors, I should have warned you about the other Portal." He was met with a few resentful looks as we rubbed our various bruises.

Raven grinned at us and despite ourselves, we grinned back. I think it was a little of Raven's own magic to lighten us so. "Come," he urged, "The Air Spirit has left us in good stead, she has led us to the five plains on Brenyock, shedding many leagues from our journey. We are very close to the third Element we seek, we are far north now at…"

Evro interrupted him.

"At the foothills of the Great Mountains, it's my homeland, I know these borders, but not of the temple we need."

"The Fire Spirit has ways of concealing herself, only because of the tipping scale of light to darkness. The magical barriers separating our world from theirs are fading away. If the worlds merge completely then no power, ancient or new will be great enough to withstand Malgar's might, time is short, let us away."

"Nothing to worry about then!" whispered Morri.

"There's hope yet," replied Taifrae.

"Of course there is!" put in Wilja, "All of us are still strong and we have each other; that's got to count for something!"

"It must do, we are all chosen after all." I added.

"Yes, and if there's power lurking in us to the same strength that Kayra has then we have a fighting chance, though I think we should take things as they come. We've come too far to go to get complacent now. Let's keep together, close to Raven and our wits," finished Evro.

Something caught Wilja's sharp eyes.

"Look, up there in the sky, birds! She squinted, "very big birds."

"Why's that important? You've seen birds before," commented Evro.

"Not recently, and not that big, they're sort of brown…"

Raven's head snapped up, focussed for a second, then.

"They are not birds. Follow me warriors, RUN!"

Fear clutched my stomach as I bent my head to sprint. I stumbled once, Morri caught my hand, and we ran together.

"The sky's changing" shrieked Taifrae," A burning orange, umber smoke!"

"HARPIES!" bellowed Raven, "Keep to the rocks and stay low."

They began to fly low.

At least six were swooping towards us. I got to see them closely then dearly wished I hadn't. We were still running, low as possible, the malicious creatures seemed as dark fairies from Morgothak itself, sharp skeletons, scorched flesh stretched over charred bones. Razored burnt wings of flesh wreathed in flame. Eyeless holes seemed cursed with sight and an unearthly shriek tore from their bodies as they descended on us.

Blind terror took me forcing speed into my screaming muscles. I sprinted harder. It took me a minute to realise I had left Morri behind. Whipping round I saw in horror a flamed Harpie was bearing down on him, bone-sharp claws ready to tear him apart," Morri!" I screamed, "MORRI LOOK OUT!" In desperation I sped back for him, inches from the blades. Evro was hurtling behind Morri; he leapt, crashed into Morri, dragging them both to the ground and safety. I joined them. Each taking a hand we ran low to the other in the fragile haven of stones.

"What are they?" yelled Taifrae over the shrieking.

"Harpies!" shouted Raven; "they are winged demons I haven't seen for many a year. Their claws are deadly as Morri nearly discovered. Their screams can drive a person insane. We cannot escape them on foot and these rocks will offer little protection once they realise how to reach us. I am afraid the Harpies are endowed with brains and cunning as well as weapons and bloodlust. We are not safe for long."

"What can harm them?" asked Morri, "Wood? Rock? Water?"

"Water is the most effective weapon to use against them. Their flame is the key. Without the fire they cannot fly and to touch the cold earth renders them as helpless as infants."

"I have an idea," said Wilja nervously. We faced her as best we could from our crouched positions.

"I'm not sure it will work…."

"Go on my young friend, quickly now" urged Raven.

"Well, we need to lure them in one or two at a time or even more, when they're close we throw water from our skins over them dousing the flames…but …if Raven is willing…" she turned to face him, "you could freeze the water as it strikes them. Because the weight of the ice would pin them to the floor giving us a greater chance of escape."

"That's an excellent plan!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. All eyes turned to Raven. He was thinking hard, brows knit in concentration. He looked up.

"I shall do it, for I too think it is an excellent idea, but it is dangerous, we are all to risk ourselves in this, I trust your aims are as true as your hearts…" he surveyed our worried faces, "Do not worry overly, try your best and don't waste your water, you'll need every drop."

We carefully slid off our packs and retrieved our bulging water skins.

"Which one shall we strike first?" asked Taifrae.

"The one closest to us, you see the one on the left, if we jump up and attack it we can drop down again with one less Harpy to worry about. Get ready!"

"Wait!" I cried, "wouldn't it be better if only one stood up? If we all did then we would attract a much larger group, even Raven wouldn't be able to hit them all at that speed."

"You're right" conceded Wilja, "then who should be the one to stand?"

"I will, I'm the closest, I'll stand, draw one in, duck down like you said then Taifrae and I can attack. It will save everyone else's water. We can go from there, making our strikes faster and faster."

"Alright," Wilja squeezed my arm, "Good luck!"

Praying to Caeonor to watch over me I gritted my teeth and began to rise.

The nearest Harpy saw me. Instantly it swooped at me shrieking. It took all my courage not to scream. Silently I begged my legs not to buckle. I was about to duck down then I saw another one coming in from the hill.

"Morri, take the right one! Raven, left then right!" I ordered, "Steady!" I cried, "Steady … now!"

I dropped down, grabbing my own water skin. Together Taifrae and I targeted a devastating strike on our Harpy. A blinding streak of blue flashed about us freezing the screaming Harpy's contorted form. It seemed to hang there, frozen. Horrifically beautiful. It grew larger. Stark detail looming down on me. I stayed frozen like the creature above.

"Kayra! Kayra get out of the way! Move!"

A body slam delivered from Taifrae saved me from a heavy fate of ice. We rolled together, panting.

"Thank you…I " I stammered. Taifrae cut me short.

"No time, others to deal with." She grabbed my hand and brought us both to a crouch waiting to strike again.

Morri now stood, luring yet another foul demon as the others struck. Taifrae stood catching us more prey. In the heart of the battle only two thoughts struck me, that the Harpies must be incredibly stupid, and that Raven certainly had his work cut out for him, so much man-made lightning it was a wonder the sky didn't rumble just to accompany it.

Harpies crashed around us in a screaming tirade. The battle ended swiftly. We stood in safety, surveying the twisted, writhing forms, helpless in agony; I felt a stab of pity for them. Raven spoke to us.

"That is one less evil for us to face, but come, there may be more, keep your eyes sharp for we are not in the clear yet."

We started to move out. I hugged Taifrae in simple thanks for saving my life.

We marched on, mountains looming high; our paths became treacherous, picking steps over jagged rocks. Although this was Evro's homeland, Raven stayed in the lead, nimble as any of the mountain folk. I started to feel a little uneasy, all things from the earth hold life, even the rocks of the earth, but these stones seemed dead. I wondered if it had anything to do with the Harpies. Struggling to keep up with Raven's feet I asked, "Where do Harpies come from? Are they to do with these plains? This place, it feels wrong, empty. Is it because of that?"

Raven took a breath, slowing his pace a fraction; he turned his head to view me clearly. He was about to explain, but Taifrae's scream that pierced the air just then stole that knowledge from me forever.

Evro, a native of the mountains could make his way easily across the rocks in time with our leader's feet, but when Raven slowed to speak to me, Evro did not notice and continued heedless into the danger ahead. He was in front of us when the demon struck.

I hadn't realised Evro had gone ahead. As Taifrae screamed time slowed. It took an age for me to turn and see the monstrosity before us. A stone creature, eyes, deep pits full of hate, had lurched out of the rock face ahead and now stood looming over Evro who froze, horrified, paralysed with terror. The creature was vast, 50 feet of it from cracked foot to broken head. All its hideous body seemed joined awkwardly, boulders biting down on other slabs. It raised its rough-hewn club of a hand to strike. Morri was running before anyone else could react.

Pounding strides.

Up and down, beating the ground beneath.

He hurled himself forward, arms outstretched, collided with Evro full tilt. Morri sent Evro sprawling over the rocks, but the heavy hand of doom waited for none.

Time sped up.

I was already screaming.

Morri winded; no chance to escape.

He was crushed to the floor, ground down, life beaten from him.

All in the blink of an eye.

Pain smashed through my ribs as my brain registered what had just taken place. Tears exploded like from a dam…. Lungs never stopping as it turned on us.

The earth shook all around us. Stronger and stronger, blinding light. A tremendous strike of power, red with fury.

Terrible strength .

"GARGARETH DIAE!" Roared a voice more powerful and terrifying than had ever crashed through my ears. The monster bellowed in agony. Then, as if torn apart from inside it shattered venomously splitting shards to the four winds. The blast unnatural and deafening knocked us back to the floor.

I struggled back to my feet mind reeling at the awful sight I had witnessed. I spun slowly around dreading what kind of vicious beast could do that to another. I turned round.

All my eyes met were another pair of incensed eyes, blazing, whole spirit, and essence even quaking with unrivalled rage.

It was Raven.

**A/N:**

**So There we are! Cliff-hanger! (ish) I'll try and get chapter 11 up as soon as possible! Let me know what you of this one, good or bad! Thanks a lot! **

**Oddments and Tweaks **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya guys! Sorry this has taken so long to be posted, time has once again run away with me! I hope people enjoy this one, I will do my best to keep this regularly updated and if I don't just hassle me!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone froze in horror.

Eyes fixed on the impossible vision.

Never before had I seen such raw anger, the sheer force of it frightened me.

Raven, still stood, arm stretched outward, held from delivering that devastating blow, fingers white where he clasped his staff. I stared at him speechless, gone was the air of a wise knight. Instead a dangerous, battle hardened warrior boiling with power and rage. We had all seen him; the others like me could not react. Instead I turned to where Morri fell. Tears sliding silently down my face.

Raven began to recover himself.

It had been a long time since he had used the old magic like that.

'**If only I had acted sooner, the speed of the beast was unnatural, time slowed and I could not move fast enough, Another life wasted, another one failed by me.' **

He shook his head sadly, gazing desperately to where Morri had fallen. Not a trace of him was left, only the scorch marks of his own spell. His battered mind recalled their purpose and ordered his feet to step on. Nothing else could be done. No word of comfort could form in his heart's state. All his body could do was walk.

The children waited for him to pass them and followed in his wake with the mindless wander of shell-shocked veterans. Their eyes did not meet. Each grieved alone, silent tears and waning hearts. Afraid and unsure, they kept their distance from him.

Raven knew they had to keep moving, to stop, to try and speak, to allow time to mourn would destroy them all. A keen sense of survival, learned from ancient days kept his purpose strong. Numbed mind aching with anger, guilt and turmoil unable to think on other routes.

They soldiered on, children following Raven out of habit. Mind lost in his own troubled thought, stopped, headless of the berth the others gave him. Slowly and painfully they picked their way over the mountain path twisting steeply to a carved opening. Raven studied the strange symbols briefly then silently he marched through the gloom. Too tired to comment, the children followed.

The stones were dry as bone. Cavern scented by ash and smoke. There was a whisper that hid in the shadows, surrounding them. All could sense it, a wrathful shadow.

There, burning out of the dark, a deep orange flame. Raven didn't stop. Circling only, alert, protective. The children tried to watch both flame and guide with suspicious eyes. Something called softly to Evro who turned, half-afraid, half-curious, the rest followed suit.

In place of the flame, was a woman, a volatile beauty, gown glowing as fire embers. Hair as the setting sun; skin, morning dawn, but her eyes of deep burnt sienna, sunken and staring, missing nothing in their wildness.

Raven still had not halted, still enraged by what had befallen his band of warriors, here he sensed all was not well. Within this domain, restlessness stirred. The children felt ensnared by her presence, dominating in silence.

Raven offered a single word, speaking low and harsh as if challenging her, "Spirit!"

"Ah, so you have come, come at last."

She laughed. It was like scrape of a knife over a spear, sharp and merciless. Taifrae took an involuntary step backwards.

"Draconfen," She sneered, taking in the weary, wary gathering, "these children are far more paltry than your last rabble. Skills fading are they?" Her lip curled back in a contemptuous snarl.

"Sharp as ever!" bit back Raven, he was in no mood for this, hackles already up, he was on the offensive.

She was undeterred, "You shall not triumph again! Your spells are fading. His Dark Spirit unconquered by you shall rise once more!" She screamed. Clothes and hair now flaming. "Once he tastes their heart's blood. Four are left!"

Raven stared her down, his own rage blazing, ready to challenge but instead he began to back up, fully aware his young charges were in increasing danger here. The spirit was mad, poisoned by the very element she was sworn to protect and cherish. His reach truly was far, Raven realised, too late he had underestimated. Time was crucial now and she'd be no use to them whatsoever, more like she'd try to finish what the stone demon started.

Flame erupted over her. Had the children been less frightened, aggrieved and weary they would have quailed where they stood. It was a truly horrific sight, she was entirely ablaze, and only the Spirit's now black soulless eyes remained cold.

"RUN!" ordered Raven. The children did not react quickly enough and so Raven grabbed Evro, flinging him through the doorway. The rest sprinted past. Kayra saw the flames spread throughout the rest of the room as Raven pushed her through. She heard the Spirit scream again,

"The rest shall die Draconfen, it is prophesised and Morgothak shall claim the one who stands against him!" Her awful laughter died away as they ran. Flame spread forth engulfing the room behind. It licked Raven's shabby, travel-worn boots and tried to singe his dark cloak. Smoke clouded their vision yet still they ran. Parched rocks gave way to scorched earth, yet still they sped on, orange sea their shadow. Aware of time fast moving against them, Raven lifted his staff high,

"Wolshae Grilanoen!" he bellowed.

Ahead a light burst into life, the ground swirled, and the sky became the sea. Sprinting too fast all the children crashed through the void of the Portal. Kayra, still steps behind forced the last of her strength into her screaming muscles, diving through the rapidly shrinking gateway. Raven leapt, having seen everyone safely through and changed mid air to his feathered form winging it through. The Portal winked out of existence as the flames rolled over.

_**A/N:**_

_**So there it is for another chapter! I'm sorry things are going from bad to worse! It's going to continue i'm afraid but please let me know what you think! I'll try and have chapter 12 up soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, sorry again for the delay in this one-won't bore you with details. Instead, here is chapter 12! Please let me know what you think-I'll try and get the next one up this week.**

**Chapter 12**

Light blasted in an already darkening sky. Above the earth a tiny patch of the world swirled, growing larger and larger, it was quite close to the ground when four small figures were thrown from its cavernous mass. Some of them still looked as if they were running; they lay there winded, exhausted and numbed from what they had seen.

Raven hated travelling through the Portal in his winged form, it was dangerous and took a terrific amount of concentration to stay on course, but it had been the only form of escape. After all they had seen that day, he couldn't stand that he had to force the children through more. Painful travel was bound to crush the last of their fortitude. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he had let another die.

'**If I can't protect them what use am I? The fate of Morae weighs on all of us. How can we succeed if I can't protect them from harm? I will not risk losing another,' he pledged to himself, 'They are too young to face such odds. They are brave and true but have no experience, how can I let them face such peril as prophesied? They did not ask for this burden, they do not deserve it. Two have already paid the price." **

He resolved as he flew not to lead the rest to Malgar and death but he, and only he alone should face him and finish what was started a millennium ago.

He soared out into a sombre twilight, rich, deep valley grass a green blanket beneath. He changed, his light feet a far cry from his heavy heart. The children had dragged themselves up reluctantly, most looked how he felt though he dare not show his true emotions. Only three were standing. His eyes softened a moment as he saw Taifrae once again curled like a squashed mouse. She began to pick herself up. Raven stooped low offering his hand to her.

In the half-light he saw the fear in her eyes.

She pulled herself away from him. Confusion and horror on her face. She struggled up alone. Raven still crouched, stared first at his empty hand and then at the children, all but Kayra had eyes cast low.

It struck Raven as a blow to his chest, that the look in Taifrae's eyes was not of sadness, remorse or even reproach for another bruising journey, but one of cold, unblinking terror. The children were frightened of him! Their guide, sworn to protect them and they were afeared.

He saw now why they kept clear of his steps. Had his power been so terrible? To destroy a dark creature was his duty, even in such anger at the loss of Morri. It had been so for an age and his parents' time before that. All Skyes were bound to the protection of the tribes against the dark forces of the world.

It seemed only Kayra could bear to meet his eyes. Mind reeling, he stood, straightened and strode on. He led them a little way on till they reached a great oak with shelter clinging to its branches, here he stopped.

The children busied themselves with unpacking their rugs whilst Raven called forth a fire to heat a pot of stew, which lay unassumingly by his feet. The meal swiftly cooked was eaten in silence; Raven perched on a boulder, at the base of the tree, touched nothing, eyes deep in thought, face expressionless. Exhausted by the day's harrowing events, the children, confused and frightened and greatly saddened, fell into an uneasy rest. Only Kayra remained, sitting alert, turmoil reflected in her emerald eyes. She sat by the fire, concentrating on the tamed flames, tending with a broken branch.

Raven was unsure whether he should speak or not, he knew Kayra did not fear him but she had been through too much today, more than he ever feared they would have to. He sensed Kayra and Morri were close friends, he wondered if she blamed him for his death.

"She has every right." He thought darkly. It was his fault. He, Raven had failed them yet again. It should only be him facing Malgar; after all it was Raven who held the responsibility for Malgar's continued existence. He decided to speak. "Kayra it is late, the day has been harrowing, you should take some rest."

Kayra said nothing, merely sitting in silence gazing at the smoking flickers. He knew she'd heard him maybe speaking was too much after today. He knew thoughts were better for quiet but maybe, his brow furrowed, "She does blame me," He was about to stand, to take watch in the trees when she spoke.

"Does it ever frighten you?" The words were small, tremors running though them but they rang heavy with resonance.

"Does what ever frighten me?"

"Your power, that you can do so much with one flick of your hand, with one breath of your voice, does it ever scare you?" Her wide, green eyes found his, full of the fear she'd fighting to hide.

Ah, so here was her concern. He wondered if she had been keeping stoic in the face of her comrades. Raven considered, trying to choose his words carefully, to defend himself without frightening her further.

"No, not in the way you mean. I grew up around people who used this power over day to day affairs so I am used to such strength of magic. It was how my parents used theirs before and their parents before them. Fear and uncertainty fade with experience and time."

"But what of control? I have no idea of how to harness what is inside me and you can do it with a hand or word. I can't. It scares me that I don't know when it will take over again." Her nerve failed her, casting her eyes back to watch the dancing flames almost whispering her final fear, " I might be looking at one of us next time."

Realisation hit him like a blow to the jaw. This was something he had not expected. She was frightened of her OWN power? The tree demon she destroyed so eloquently? How could she fear what was her natural birthright? Then he considered, calm rational marshalling his thoughts. When he was young this would have been commonplace. But now? Children and their powers, their earth-given magic are nought but legend and tales for infants. Children of today had no knowledge of this, no understanding. The worst breeding ground for fear.

Raven leaned forward a little, keen to allay the terror in her eyes, "Kayra, you forget I have had an age to learn and practice, you, only a day. The tribe I belong to were born with certain abilities, more magical than the other the other six. I learned from a young age to harness my own. Your power comes from deep inside you, as does mine and the rest of the warriors. It is why you are the chosen ones, the prophecy foretold, but you must remember, you have only found yours today. It will take a lifetime to truly understand it. It takes great concentration to use even more to harness it as a weapon and its takes strength from you in the process."

At his words she softened a little but there was more to learn.

"Am I wrong then to feel strong after such a day? My mind feels cleaved in two. One half despairs at Morri's fate, but the other half feels as though nothing could harm me, by fire, ice or earth. I don't, I don't understand." She bowed her head, shoulders slumping.

Raven ignored his warning thoughts, following his knowledge she needed help and comfort. He sat by her, "Kayra."

She looked up at him, suddenly looking long past her 12 years, her eyes old and knowing as though she could read his thoughts. "I know there wasn't anything you could do. There was nothing any of us could do, it happened so fast." She swallowed hard, trying to form the next words, " I can't let myself dwell on Morri, if I do my heart stops and sinks like iron," She cleared her throat, "anyway it is Evro who bears the guilt, which is uncalled for." She sighed, "I know the others fear you."

"Yet you do not." His question lay behind the words, he wanted to know the reasoning.

"No" she looked straight at him in an emerald blaze. You are sworn to protect and lead and us from harm. I know you bear us no ill will. The others will see that, it's just that you seem so different. Angered, powerful and terrible. Your voice changed, deeper and harsher, that is what made them afraid." "What of you? What darkness today brings such terror to your soul?" "It's the power" she whispered, "when it has been wielded by my hand or yours, it only brings destruction."

"But I have told you already that my people used such powers in daily life for harmless action easing toil or building great edifices. Does that not bring you any comfort?"

"Not enough; that was the oldest days, now times are dark all I have seen with my eyes are destruction and death. I fear a darkness lives inside me, brought me the power to destroy life in any form. It scares me."

Raven finally understood; he frowned remembering his own troubles learning how to wield his powers wisely; it had taken him days to learn the simplest enchantments. But Kayra was learning like an apprentice in the dark, cold and afraid. He frowned again; he found it harder than usual to push memories of his family from his mind. He spoke again.

"Kayra, do not be afraid, no malice lies in your heart, for I can see into your soul. Turmoil fills you but you shall find your own balance in time when you can direct your actions at will. You only dealt with that demon in such a way because it was the sheer volume of energy being awakened after lying quiet for so many years. Your energy was untouched in order to preserve your life. And mine, well…"

"Please," She beseeched him, "go on I want to hear."

"Tis a dark tale. Bitterness and woe still bite strong. When I was young on the earth, I lived with my people, Clanock of Ravens, part of the seventh tribe, Skye. I lived as any child did with parents and friends."

"Did you have a different name then?" She asked, unable to bite her tongue in time.

"I did, Draconfen, son of Flacondren, leader of the Raven Clanock. When Malgar rose the first time, we joined with the rest of the people of Morae. The last time the seven tribes were united. I was a boy of fourteen, proud to fight for my people. Malgar could roam free and smote many of our numbers with terrible spells, deep in dark magic. Many, many good people died that day. Malgar slew my family before my eyes. I fought him. That was when my true power was awakened, the only thing which kept me alive. I destroyed Malgar and imprisoned his blackened soul deep in the bowels of the earth in an attempt to bring an end to his terror."

He sighed, trying to shake the all-to-clear memories from his vision,

"My power is based on experience and ancient spells. I have fought in many a great battle and sharpened my skills for defence and attack. Even now I wield my skill with great care for it can bring terrible damage to the natural order if the world's balance is disturbed too greatly. It is Malgar's presence which so upends the scale as we speak, why Morae is so changed and demons walk freely; only we stand in the way of his conquest. Today," He struggled to find the right words, " I…I had not lost my control like that for many a year. It was just such anger and pain boiled inside me that I could not save Morri."

"I place no blame on you, Raven, no blame on any of us," Her voice gaining strength once more, the flame cast shadows on her face fading in the fires that burnt within her once more. "Morri gave his life for friendship and I know that he would want no guilt on us for his fate. You are our guide and I will follow where you lead." The conviction in her voice was deeply heartening, " You have given great comfort with your words, thank you. I am sorry for your kin. We shall rid Morae of Malgar together."

Raven smiled at her.

"That we shall, but first Kayra, you must get some rest, the evening wanes and midnight approaches. We shall be in need of haste on the morrow dawn. Sleep now, I shall take the watch."

Raven stood and walked a little away to the shadows then changed, soaring higher to the leafy sanctuary above, watching over the four slumbering children. Kayra's last wakeful thought wondered if Raven ever slept himself.

Raven's mind was far too full of warring thoughts to even contemplate rest; he now knew the children didn't trust him as much as before. Fear was a terrible weapon, and one of the hardest demons to fight. Now he couldn't act as he'd planned. He'd wanted to lead the children away from Malgar, leave them in safety and face him alone to finish what was started. But now, now he'd have to take them all the way or suspicions would run unduly and he knew that could lead to further danger. They may want to run from where he would leave them heading into danger. No, he'd have to keep them with him; he could protect them as best he could then, then keep them out of peril somewhere, a cave? Cavern? Safety? It didn't matter where so long as they didn't have to face Malgar. That settled in his mind, he resigned himself to the watch, waiting for the dawn.

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry this one is a little slower than previous-I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought! Reviews are made of joy and happiness!**_


End file.
